


Summer

by TheRisingPhoenix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Dealer Zayn and Harry, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Niall, M/M, Multi, Player Zayn, Rich Niall, University, Violence, badboy zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingPhoenix/pseuds/TheRisingPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's a posh boy thrown into the crazy life that is Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I edit everything myself :/ lol

This was Niall's first time living on his own, well technically with his best mate Liam, but still he was out of his hometown without any authority figures here to tell him what to do. Freshmen year had finished, so Liam and him had bought a pretty decent flat that was just down the street from their university. Niall's family was well off, his dad owning his own corporation and what not kinda gave the blond boy a no expense worry. Now that did not mean that he took advantage of it, after all he worked hard on his full ride to nearly any university of his choosing. 

 

All the hours of studying and practicing practically proved he didn't need the money to help him get into college. Of course Liam and him stuck together and chose to attend the same university, they had been best friends throughout grade school forming a very strong friendship. Niall chose to study music while Liam decided to study and hopefully become a physical therapist. So here they were, relaxing from finally moving into their very 'nice' flat. 

 

"I still can't believe you actually got this place, I swear I would of had to sell my liver to get a place like this," Liam said while laying on the blue couch that they had picked out. 

 

"Well I didn't really just do it for me, I did it for you too."

 

"Awe your too kind Niall, but really I am so thankful for this. It hasn't fully sunken in yet." 

 

Niall brushed his fringe from his forehead, the hair still a bit damp from sweat when they had moved everything into their flat, "imagine having to go another year fighting for the showers at like four in the morning?" 

 

Liam chuckled, remembering the constant sleepiness and grouchiness in the shower room they had to endure as freshmen. "Don't forget that time when the water heater broke in the middle of winter, us poor lads froze our arses off those two days without hot water."

 

"I think I was blue for that whole week, that water was bloody freezing." Plus Niall had got a bit sick after the whole shower incident, but nothing too serious. 

 

Liam nodded his head in agreement, as he sat up. He strummed his fingers on his gray track shorts, "well I guess I'm gonna go shower since I'm meeting Sophia later, don't wanna be all sticky and stuff." He yanked on his black shirt, it was still a bit damp from sweat. "You sure you'll be alright, Ni you can come along to if you'd like?"

 

Sophia was a nice girl and all, but Niall felt a bit awkward last time he went out with them, he felt like a third wheel, as if he was intruding on their time together. "Nah it's alright, I'll probably go down to that taco place later and grab something to eat." 

 

"You sure?" Liam pushed, he was always the one dragging Niall out, the boy was a bit shy, but was a natural social butterfly once he got comfortable. 

 

Niall who was on the floor rolled on his side, "yeah I'm sure, you go ahead." The browned eyed boy looked at him, as if still not sure. The blond boy rubbed his stomach and let out a sigh, "Liam I'll be fine, anyways all you talk about is sophia, I'm sure you'll have fun, you lil stud." 

 

Liam seemed to blush a bit, "alright, I just don't think it's healthy for you to spend your summer staying inside all the time."

 

"Oh my god, I won't do that again okay. Anyways, it wasn't my fault, it was all the studying that kept me inside. Still though, I'll probably go out in a bit too, I'm hungry." 

 

Liam shook his head while smiling, "sometimes I wonder if you have two stomachs, well I'll be right out. Is it alright if I use the car?" 

 

"You don't need to ask, it's practically yours too, I'll just take the bus. It's fine really" 

 

"Thanks Ni," Liam bent down an ruffled Niall's hair and went off to shower. 

 

To be honest, Niall had pretty much bullshitted that whole scenario about him going out later. He just didn't want Liam to worry about him, the broad shouldered boy always seemed to be looking out for Niall. He's sure Liam suspected he was lying, he knew him better than anyone, practically able to read like an open book. He rolled onto his back, thankful for a well working air conditioner. 

 

He did feel hungry though, maybe he would go out and grab something to eat.

 

///----////----////----

 

After Niall had got something to eat, he decided to ride the bus and see where it would take him. This is how Niall found himself in front of an abandoned factory warehouse that seemed to be the home of a club. He stood on the side walk across the street, able to feel the strong pulses of music coming from inside. He felt a bit out of place, Niall's never been to this side of town, the street was bit dirty, littered with cigarettes and other stuff he couldn't really make out. 

 

All the more made it kinda exciting though. He could still feel the summer heat even with his white USA tank top, his blue skinny jeans did nothing to help either. It was a good thing he styled his hair up into a quiff, it kept his hair off his face. There was a small line in front of the club entrance, but he could see more and more people joining the line so he's sure it was a club that was quite popular. Slowly he walked across the oil smudged street, might as well check out the place while he's here right? 

 

The wait to get into the club wasn't that bad, the bouncer had let him in, without even asking for his ID, honestly the guy wasn't even paying attention to anyone. As he walked in he immediately was in awe, the dance floor was packed, colorful lights flashing while the music continued to pulse. He recognized the song, it was some current EDM piece that was quite popular. Towards the far right side he saw some booths with the bar along the wall next to them. Liam would never have guessed Niall would be at a place like this or more so would never let him come alone to a place this big. Slowly he walked towards the bar. 

 

"Can I have a beer?" Niall slid some money on the counter, the bartender looked at him as if questioning to ask for his ID or not. 

 

"Can I see some ID?"

 

Oh well, he reached for his wallet and pulled it out showing the guy, he came back with a beer sliding it towards him shortly after. He opened it, sitting on one of the stools and took a sip, making a face as it went down his throat. He hardly ever drank, it came a shocker to mostly everyone, something to do with him being Irish. 

 

"I take it you don't drink much?" A voice came from his left.

 

Niall turned and was met by what he can describe as one of the most beautiful guys he's ever seen. Hazel eyes were peering at him curiously, through long dark lashes. The guy was a bit taller than him, wearing a black V- neck with black ripped skinny jeans. His tan skin did well on complimenting the prominent cheek bones, his dark hair was styled almost identical to Niall's. 

 

The raven haired boy smirked, "so what's a pretty boy like you doing at a place like this?" 

 

"Excu-... Excuse me?" Niall flushed. 

 

"Nothing...so where your friends at?"

 

Niall's poor little heart was beating loud and fast, should he lie? Either way the tanned boy will never know.  
"I'm here by myself, I saw the club and wanted to see what it was about." Smooth there you go he thought. 

 

The raven haired boy raised a dark brow up, "Here by yourself on this side of town?" 

 

"Yeah I guess I am.." Niall was already feeling the affects of the alcohol, the sips he was taking was actually not helping. He wasn't drunk, but he could feel the relaxed buzz setting it, his heart slowing down finally. 

 

He seemed to find interest in that, his eyes held on, like they were calculating his response."I'm Zayn by the way," he held out his hand. 

 

"I'm Niall," he shook his hand, feeling the strong grip that enclosed his hand. 

 

"Do you mind sitting with me and a couple of my mates?" He asked, his hand grabbing a couple of full shot glasses from the bar counter. 

 

The hazel eyed boy asked it in a tone that kind of made it hard to resist, but there was a hint in his voice like he already knew Niall's answer. "Um I'm not sure.." The blonde boy started.

 

" Don't worry, their pretty chill. Come on." He smiled, sending the butterfly's in Niall's tummy in a flying frenzy. 

 

Niall drank the rest of his beer in one final gulp, "okay." He let Zayn lead him to the booths, surprised that he didn't just leave right there, Liam was gonna kill him for drinking alone. 

 

They got to the booth, where two other boys were sitting together. Niall guessed they were a couple, the two had their hands intertwined on the table. 

 

"Hey wankers," Zayn slid the shot glasses toward the two boys who then focused their eyes on Niall. "This is Niall, be nice." 

 

Niall couldn't help, but feel a bit out of place. He gave out a small wave, unsure what to say. Zayn guided him to the inside of the booth bench, opposite of the two boys so that they were facing them. 

 

"I'm Harry," the curly haired boy reached across the table. 

 

Niall shook his hand, still a bit nervous, especially how the other boy next to Harry was studying him with a weird gaze. "Hey I'm Niall."

 

"Awe he's Irish," the cerulean eyed boy finally spoke, then almost like reading Niall's mind. "Ohh and sorry for kinda scaring you, don't worry it's just my character. I'm Louis by the way," he held as his hand. 

 

"Um it's alright..nice to meet you," he shook Louis hand. He half smiled happy that the weird tension was wearing off. 

 

He felt a hand on his knee, and slightly glanced at Zayn, the long lashed boy did nothing to give away he did so, talking to Harry about something he couldn't quite hear. Niall couldn't help but flush as Zayn's hand gave him a gentle squeeze. 

 

"So did you barely move here, haven't see you around before?" Louis asked him. Niall turned to see the boy playing with a shot glass. 

 

"Uh yeah I've been here for about a year, I came here from Ireland for Uni." Niall played with his thumbs, feeling his skin rub against each other. "My best mate and me share a flat just up by St. Fredrick's " 

 

"Oh, a private school huh? You must of been really lucky, nothing but posh boys and girls live on that side of town." He left it at that, but Niall could tell he wanted to say more. 

 

"Yeah, my parents kinda expected me to pick a good Uni. I mean it's a nice school and all, but a little too prestigious." 

 

Louis held his gaze with Niall, then glanced at Zayn, "So where did find find our little Irish boy at?" 

 

Zayn and Harry had finished whatever they were talking about and now had their attention on Louis and Niall's conversation. 

 

"I found him lingering around at the bar, poor lad looked a bit lost. Couldn't leave a boy like him by himself." Zayn winked. Whatever he was doing was making Niall flustered, he's never been one to be flirted with. 

 

Harry drank his shot, not even making a face as it went down his throat. "So you came here alone?"  
There was that question again, did Niall really look like boy who couldn't take care of himself. 

 

"Yeah I took the bus out here, I felt like exploring a bit, when I got off, this area seemed a bit interesting. Is this side of town really that bad?" 

 

Louis immediately started laughing, "I like you Niall, your different from all the others. You've got something there, but you must really not get out much. I can tell you this side of the tracks isn't known for it's clubs." He took his shot still smirking. 

 

Others? What did he mean? 

 

Suddenly a short haired boy with blue eyes approached their booth. Stopping at the edge of the table. "Just wanted to tell you, Josh wants to know about how the sales are going.?" He looked at Zayn. 

 

Niall couldn't help but feel a bit lost with that conversation. 

 

"Alright." Zayn said while looking at Harry. They both started to get up. "Be right back blondie," he smiled making Niall's legs jello-y. 

 

Niall nodded, as he couldn't really think of anything to respond with.

 

"Take care of him alright louis." Zayn added and then walked off towards the crowded dancefloor trailing Harry and the other boy. 

 

Niall couldn't help but smile with that, as he turned Louis was staring at him. It made his hands clammy, the boy was kind of unnerving. 

 

"What?" The blonde boy asked trying to sound normal.

 

Louis glanced at him for a few more seconds only to let out a sigh as he started to play with his empty shot glass. "Look Niall, I like you, you seem like a nice guy, but whatever you do don't go back to Zayn's place if he asks you."

 

Wait what?? He furrowed his brows in confusion. 

 

"Look, I can tell your falling for his little net that he uses, trust me your not the first, just don't get yourself into it unless you want to get hurt." 

 

Niall didn't know how to feel about the cerulean eyed boys confession. Part of him kind of felt angry that Louis was trying to stop whatever was happening with him and Zayn, but then again it started to make sense. 

 

"I'm telling you this because I can tell your different from all the others Zayn's brought to us, you seem like a bright kid, don't let yourself become one of his other nightly flavors. I just don't want you to get hurt thinking he's committed to you after he fucks you," he gave a sad smile.

 

Niall did nothing, but play with the corner of the booths seat. How could he be so stupid, of course Zayn wouldn't be interested in him without a catch. The music in the club continued to send pulses within his body, almost syncing with his heart beat. 

 

After Louis had confessed Zayn's actual motives, Niall had told him he felt tired and had wanted to come home. Louis had been generous enough to drive him all the way back to his flat on the other side of town. As they pulled up, Louis teased him by saying he knew Niall was a posh boy, it made the blond boy laugh, even though his night had been a bit disappointing. 

 

So here he was, laying in his bed, his stomach a bit queasy from the beer he drank at the club earlier that night. Liam was still out, probably still enjoying his night out with Sophia. He drifted off to sleep, the hazel eyes of the dark haired boy still in fresh in his mind.


	2. Summertime Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I know I messed up Niall's Uni age and stuff, but just go with it lol As usual I don't own anything of 1D.

Niall had slept all the way to noon, only getting up once to pee. He didn't even get up to make himself breakfast or anything. His room's blinds were closed, shadowing his room from the heated sun. 

 

It was only a matter of time before Liam had noticed his weird behavior and decided to knock on the blonde boy's door. "Ni are you feeling alright?" 

 

No he thought. His head hurt, plus he felt a little sad from what had happened to him last night. He can't believe he'd been so stupid either. Then another knock came from his door. "I'm fine Liam, I just feel a bit off this morning." 

 

"Can I come in?" Liam stood on the other end. 

 

As much as he wanted to be alone, he knew Liam would just keep knocking.  
"Yeah go ahead.." Niall said, hearing the door open moments later, followed by soft footsteps on the carpet. He felt the bed dip just behind him.

 

Liam turned on the lamp on the nightstand next to Niall's bed. "Are you feeling ill? Well I mean you must be, you didn't even get up to eat." 

 

"Um yeah, I guess the food I ate last night didn't agree with my stomach," He lied. 

 

"Your not vomiting are you? If you are I can get you something from the pharmacy." Liam put his hand on Niall's shoulder. 

 

Slowly Niall turned over meeting the puppy eyed boy's gaze, the light making him squint his eyes. "No I'm not vomiting," he wished he was though, cause he hated lying. He felt Liam's hand cover his forehead, his callused fingers a great contrast to Niall's soft skin. 

 

"I don't feel a temperature, I think you must of sweated out whatever it was over the night. You sure you don't need anything?" 

 

"Yeah I'm sure, just need some more rest is all" Niall smiled slightly trying to assure the other boy.

 

Liam patted Niall's arm, "okay, just tell me if you feel worse though alright?" He stood up turning off the lamp and closing the door as he walked out. 

 

The blue eyed boy let out a sigh in relief. Slowly he drifted off into sleep. 

 

\---////-///---////-////---//

 

He woke up to his cell phone blaring it's ringtone, a little annoyed that he didn't put it on silent the night before.  
Sleepily he grabbed it and answered it, "llo" His accent heavy.

 

"Niall, hope your ready for tonight." A familiar voice replied.

 

In confusion he read the caller ID only to see it was his dad. He sat up immediately, ignoring his aching neck. " Um what?" 

 

"The fundraiser were sponsoring tonight, remember? Your playing a solo too. " 

What what what?! 

 

"Are you alright? You sound sick son." 

 

Niall was fully awake now, "no I'm alright just a bit anxious for tonight. You know haven't played in front of people since school ended." 

 

"Good, your mom and me are looking forward to seeing you. I'll send a car to pick you up. It's the address you gave me last week right?" 

 

"Yeah it is," Niall got up from bed pushing his hair out of his face. 

 

"Okay see you then." The line went dead. 

 

Shit shit shit shit! How could he forget about the fundraiser. It was planned months in advance. 

 

In that hour, Niall took the quickest shower in his life. He put on his tux and still had time to tune his violin. His parents wanted him to perform a solo concerto with a small four piece ensemble, he wasn't nervous to play, even if he didn't practice he's sure he'll be able to wing it. After all, playing came so natural to him, throughout his childhood he learned how to play the guitar, piano and the violin. He was pretty good at singing, but his parents preferred him to stick with the classical stuff. To be honest, he preferred alot of music, one moment he could be listening to gregorian chants then the next he could be singing a Britney Spears song at the top of his lungs. Though yes, he's accomplished alot for a seventeen year old boy. 

 

The driver that picked him up is pretty nice, all smiles and politeness. He was a brunette with sea green eyes, not too bad in the looks department either. His name was Daniel, it suited him. Niall had to tell him a couple times that he didn't need to refer him as 'Mr. Horan' and could just call him by his actual name, it kind of made the blonde boy feel old and too much like his powerful dad. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted as a flash came from outside just outside his window. He peered out, seeing a small group of photographers snapping pictures of all the arriving guest. Great... 

 

"Don't worry you look good." 

 

Niall looked up into the drivers mirror to see Daniel smiling at him shyly. "Uh thank you." His cheeks burned, turning a shade of pink. 

 

"No problem." Daniel nodded his head as he stopped the car. 

 

Niall grabbed his violin case, "I think I can take it from here, thanks for the ride." He opened the door facing the flashes from the cameras. 

 

"But Mr Horan I ca---..." Daniel's voice was cut off as Niall shut the door. 

 

The flashes were a bit blinding, but Niall made it inside. He still doesn't know why he agreed to come to this event, he never really liked these social gatherings. It was just a gossip party for the rich and greedy. It was all the same, expensive champagne and fancy music along with melodrama. His parents had insisted that he'd come though. 

 

He found his parents in the ballroom, amongst the rest of the guest. 

 

"Niall dear, you've grown so much. It's so good to see you." His mom hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

 

"Nice to see you too mum." He hugged her back. He then turned to his dad. 

 

"Son, how've you been? So glad you could join us." His dad gave him a one arm hug patting him on the back. 

 

"I've been good, glad to be here." He replied giving a smile. It was half true.

 

"How's Liam, haven't seen him in ages dear?" 

 

Niall played with his sleeve, "uh he's doing fine, still saving kittens from trees." 

 

His mom smiled, "sounds like him, come on we need to get to our table." 

 

To his dismay, they dragged him introducing him to people he couldn't even remember. He knew if he was going to get through this, he was going to have to pretend to be like them. Smile, laugh and enjoy the privileges of money, he loathed it. Some people might tell him to be grateful for what he has, but the truth was that money wasn't everything, it could never buy happiness. Money didn't solve problems, if anything it created more. 

 

Afterwards the fundraiser fully began, it started with an auction, then right after it would be Niall's performance, personally he'd rather donate money directly to the ones in need instead of to an organization. There was a possibility that the people in need wouldn't even get the full amount of money or it's benefits. 

 

\---////----////---///---///

 

He had worked up and appetite shortly after his performance, so he decided to occupy the food table. The event had hired caters, who walked around servicing the guest of their needs, like champagne refills and such.

 

"So not just a rich boy, but a highly skilled musician as well" a familiar voice came from behind him as he was stuffing his face with chicken dumplings. 

 

He turned to see Louis, the auburn haired boy was dressed in a white cater uniform with black dress pants. 

 

"Louis?" He swallowed his food, "how've you been mate?" He smiled embracing the other boy. 

 

"I've been alright, you?" He laughed putting down his tray on the table before Niall dropped it. 

 

"I'm alright, do you work here?" 

 

"Um yeah actually, well for the catering business, but it's all the same. Gotta pay the bills somehow." 

 

"That's true, so is it just you or like do the others...." Niall trailed off awkwardly. 

 

Louis didn't even have to guess who he meant. " oh no its just me, Zayn and Harry prefer other methods of employment, I think I chose the latter though," the feathered haired boy rolled his eyes. 

 

Niall smiled at that, "listen, about the other night, um I never got to thank you for warning me about Zayn, I really appreciate it." 

 

Louis got this look, like he was studying Niall's face, but then it was gone. "Awe don't sweat it, I'm just glad you listened. To be honest it shocked the hell out of Zayn when he found out you were the one who wanted to leave." 

 

That made Niall kind of happy, part of him still felt stupid. 

 

Louis put his hand on Niall's shoulder, "your alright yeah?"

 

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry," the blonde boy flashed a smile, truth to be told, he knew Louis was smart enough to know he was sort of lying. 

 

"We should hang out sometime, lets trade numbers yeah?" He asked pulling out his phone 

 

Niall pulled out his cell, letting Louis store his number, "I guess I'll see you around then?"

 

"Definitely, well I better get back to work before one of these rich twats start dying from dehydration or something." He laughed as he picked up his tray, nodding at Niall before he walked back to the crowd. 

 

Just like that he was alone again. Ugh how he wished Liam would of been here. 

 

When he got home that night, he immediately went to bed, well not before wishing Liam a goodnight, but still it was pretty quick. Even though he had slept all day, the blonde boy felt drained, he didn't even bother putting his tux away, he left it thrown on the floor somewhere. 

 

A week passed before he finally received a text from the auburn haired boy. 

 

From Louis: Lets go out tonight? me and Harry aren't getting on all that great right now. 

 

Niall looked at the text, sending a reply right back. 

 

From Niall: Sure, you okay? :/

 

From Louis: I wish I was, wanna meet at the club? 

 

Niall hesitated for a moment, did he really want the possibility of running into Zayn again. 

 

From Niall: alright, What time (: 

 

From Louis: around 7? 

 

From Niall: okay see you there! :)

 

Niall got up from the couch rubbing his full tummy, he literally ate a whole box of pizza by himself. He felt so fatttt! 

 

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself," Liam walked in gazing at Niall's appearance and the pizza box. 

 

Ugh Niall must of looked like utter shit, he wasn't feeling so fresh right now either. He was going to have to get in the shower if he was going to get to the club on time. 

 

"Uh I'm gonna go out with some friends tonight, I'm probably going to use the car too." The blond boy ran a hand through his hair, hoping Liam wouldn't ask any questions. 

 

The broad shouldered boy raised an eyebrow towards him, "oh okay that's good that your getting out, is it someone from school?" 

 

"No it's a couple of people I met the other night when I went out to eat, we hit it off pretty good." 

 

Liam then got that look, "Is a boy somehow involved in this?" He said while grabbing a fruit from the kitchen. 

 

Niall flushed, "no, just friends hanging out." 

 

"Alright..." He smiled and walked off towards his room with a banana. 

 

Niall headed off to his room to shower, opening the water until it was a comfortable temperature, peeling off his two day old clothes before he got in. The soapy shampoo did wonders for his slightly oily hair, cleansing it and also making it smell good. He scrubbed himself until his skin was pink. 

 

He decided on wearing a white short sleeve button up shirt with some black skinny jeans, they made his bum look good so all was well. After he brushed his teeth he did his hair, styling it up until he was satisfied. Niall couldn't help but let thoughts of the familiar dark haired boy into his head, would he see him again later? Did he want to? He pestered himself not to think about it anymore, or else he would get into one of his moods. 

 

He knocked on Liam's door, rolling on his heels as he stood. "Ima head out already, I'll see you later." 

 

"Okay have fun, take care Niall." Liam muffled voice came through the door. 

 

He grabbed the car keys and headed out. The car smelled like apples, Liam must of put in a new air freshener. As he plugged in his iPod his phone buzzed, Louis's name popping up. 

 

From Louis: Are you drinking tonight?

 

From Niall: I can't, I'm driving. 

 

From Louis: oh okay, see you then :)

 

He turned on the car, the sound of the familiar synth pads coming from his cars speakers, then he drove off. 

 

As he pulled into the parking lot by the club, he noticed a few people looking at his car. He beeped his car twice just to reassure himself that it was locked as he walked away towards the entrance line. 

 

From Niall: just got here, where you at? 

 

From Louis: at the bar drowning myself in self pity. Please hurry before I dry out the bar. 

 

Niall rolled his eyes, but he did feel for the poor lad. He and Harry must of really got into something heated. Finally Niall found his way inside walking towards the bar, nothing seemed to have changed, it looked just the same. 

 

"So how you holding up?" He asked Louis as he leaned against the bar counter. 

 

"Ehh could be better, but it could be worse, can't complain." He held up a small glass, Niall smelling the fruity drink as he did so. 

 

"What's that?" 

 

Louis took another sip, "hell I don't know, I just ordered it hoping it would be good, too bad it's not as strong as I wished it was." 

 

"So... Um do you want to talk about it?" The blonde boy didn't really know if he should ask. 

 

"Maybe.. After I've had a couple drinks.." 

 

Niall raised a brow, "mate I think you've already had a couple." 

 

Louis finished his drink with one final gulp, slamming his hand on the bar counter. "Dance with me yeah?" 

 

Niall shrugged, knowing that he should let Louis keep his mind off whatever was bothering him."sure." 

 

"Great, come on." The cerulean eyed boy grabbed ahold of his hand dragging him towards the dancefloor. Just then the song changed, bringing a familiar tune through the dancing crowd. 

' I got my red dress on tonight  
Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Done my hair up real big beauty queen style..' 

 

"Oh perfect!" Louis put his hands up reaching for the strobing lights above moving his body along to the beat. 

Niall remembered that this remix was big last summer, it was everywhere. He joined Louis, singing along while dancing to solely live in this moment. 

 

' Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best..' 

 

Louis was enjoying himself, lost in the song. He danced along, moving to the climaxing beat. 

 

' I got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm feelin' electric tonight  
Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99  
Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight...' 

 

\--///--/////--////---////

 

Louis and Niall were currently laughing at some crude remarks the auburn haired boy had made, when Zayn had popped up out of nowhere with a girl on his arm. 

 

"Easy tommo, don't wanna puke on Harry when you guys make up tonight." The dark haired boy said.

 

Louis glared at him, wanting to dump his beer on the stupid slut currently by his side. "Fuck off Zayn, I'm not in the mood for your stupid remarks." 

 

Zayn smirked, " Just trying to watch out for you, I'm sure you wouldn't want to blow chunks into your boyfriend's curls." 

 

"Oh how nice of you, since your so kind why don't you say hi to Niall here, I'm sure you've been dying to." Louis fired back, moving his hands towards the blonde haired boy sitting across the booth table from him. 

 

From Niall's peripheral vision, he saw no attempt whatsoever from Zayn. Instead the hazel eyed boy smiled like Louis's little fiasco did nothing to him, making it seem like Niall here was invisible. 

 

"I'm sure I got enough company already, Louis's in one of his moods, lets go." Zayn said to the girl by his side leaving towards the bar. 

 

"My gosh, did you see her hair, that bitch had a total weave, I bet she's a man." Louis rolled his eyes after they left. 

 

Niall laughed, water spilling out of his mouth. He used his hand to wipe his mouth, "does the girl know...?" He trailed off. 

 

"Ugh I'm sure she does, plus she looked like a cheap hooker, I don't think it bothered her." 

 

"Yeah I guess not." 

 

"I gotta go take a piss, be right back." Louis got up, taking his phone with him. 

 

Niall sat back against the booth, looking towards the dancefloor. Everyone was still dancing, the heat doing nothing to stop them. His eyes looked towards the left only to capture familiar hazel eyes, Zayn was leaning on the bar counter staring at him. The tanned boy's eyes were holding on, searching the Irish boy's for something. Yet again, the warmth in Niall's stomach came, making him feel fluttery. 

 

Niall continued to stare back, finally Zayn looked away as a girl whispered something into his ear. The blonde boy looked down at his hands, he hated that the raven haired boy made him feel this way. He needed more water, Niall waited until he didn't see Zayn anymore. 

 

As he ordered more water from the bar, nodding his head to the song currently blasting. A hand brushed his forearm, rubbing his soft skin in a way that made goosebumps pop up. 

 

"Hey blondie." 

 

Niall froze, "what do you want?" He refused to turn to meet his gaze. 

 

"What you can't look at me now?"

 

"Oh I'm sorry." Niall said sarcastically, waiting for his water impatiently. "Where's that girl huh? I'm sure she's dying to keep you company." 

 

Zayn chuckled, "Come on you know how it is." 

 

Finally his water came, he grabbed it facing the tanned boy at last, "exactly." He snapped then went back towards the booths without a second glance. 

 

Before he got to his booth though, his full bladder signaled he needed to pee. Great. Oh well maybe Louis was still in there. He shoved the mini water bottle in his pocket jamming it till it fit and made his way towards the restroom. The corridor was a bit dark as he walked seeing the faint glow of the restroom. Before he reached it, something grabbed him pushing him into an open door, his back hit the wall with a thud as the door closed. 

 

"What the fuck?!" Niall yelled trying to grab at whatever was in front of him, but he hands grasped nothing but darkness and air. 

 

"Shhh blondie." He felt hands on his shoulders.

 

"Zayn!? You dick, let me go before I sc--..." 

 

Niall was cut off as warm lips crashed onto his, sending a surge within his veins. He melted into the kiss, letting the other boy pin his hands on the wall above his head. His head was spinning, the blue eyed boy felt a tongue graze his lips, begging entry, he opened his mouth letting the warm muscle in. 

 

Nialls shirt was popped open by Zayn's fingers revealing his chest, going on the raven haired boy discarded his own shirt. Their chest were pressed together, the heat rising within the small room. Hands slid down tightening around Niall's hips, trying to bring him closer. His hands moved and cupped Zayn's face, while the other fisted his hair. 

 

Sweat was forming on the middle of his back and upper brows, Niall let out a moan as kisses were peppered along his jaw down his throat. His cock was hard, restricted by his tight skinny jeans begging for attention.

 

Zayn felt Niall's hard on against his upper thigh, he quickly went and unbuttoned the blond boy's pants, pulling them down along with his underwear to his knees. Niall moaned as Zayn's hand rubbed the tip of his cock, teasing him until he started pumping. 

 

"Your a pretty boy aren't you?" Zayn bit on the blue eyed boy's now flushed lower neck. 

 

Everything was just too much for Niall, he cummed in pure bliss minutes later releasing his hot sticky load all over the tanned boy's hand and lower stomach. 

 

As they finally came down from their high, Zayn pecked his lips. "Good boy." His breath hot on Niall's mouth. 

 

"Are we in a closet?" Niall asked.


	3. Water Slides

After his and Zayn's little moment, Niall had freaked out and left, leaving the hazel eyed boy stuck to clean up by himself. He had texted Louis telling him, something had happened at home, praying that Zayn wouldn't say anything to the auburn haired boy.

 

Here he was now, having breakfast with Liam Monday morning at a tiny shop down their street two days later. 

 

"Niall?" Liam's voice interrupted his train of thought. 

 

"Yeah?" He looked up from his plate, pushing the scrambled egg around with his fork. 

 

"Are you doing okay?" Liam asked, swirling his orange juice around in his cup. "Ever since you came back that one night, you've been acting a little...off." 

 

"What makes you think I'm acting weirder than usual?" He nibbled on a piece of bacon. 

 

The brunette looked at him, "well you came home that night looking a bit wild. Your eyes were a bit blown wide, not to mention your hair looked like some alive creature." 

 

"You make it seem like that's weird for me, anyways remember I told you we were riding around with the windows down.." 

 

"Fine, but you would tell me if something was wrong right?" 

 

Niall looked up, "yes Liam, of course I would." He smiled, "now stop talking, I'm currently trying to stuff my face." 

 

Liam laughed, "yeah yeah." He took a sip of his juice, rolling his eyes. 

 

Afterwards the boys went out grocery shopping. Liam still tried to sway Niall into eating more healthier foods, but none the less, it didn't work. The blonde boy couldn't help it, he loved his junk food, but he was very lucky to have a good metabolism, otherwise he wouldn't have a flat stomach. 

 

"So how are things going with you and Sophia?" Niall asked, while he put the last of the canned food into the cupboards. 

 

"We're doing pretty good, she's going to her aunts wedding next week in the US. She asked me to go with her," The broad shouldered boy rearranged the fruit on the kitchen counters basket. 

 

"And?" Niall jumped up sitting on the counter, gently swinging his legs. 

 

" I told her I'll think about it." Liam leaned on the counter beside the blonde boy. 

 

"You should go if you want to," he nudged the brunettes shoulder. "I hope your not putting this off cause your worried about me being alone."

 

Liam turned his head, meeting the gaze of the blue eyed boy. "You would be okay with me being gone for almost a week?" 

 

"Yes Liam, it's not like I'm going to burn down the entire building while your gone," he joked. "You should go if you want, trust me, I'll be fine." 

 

Liam stayed quiet, "I guess your right, I'll let her know tonight then," he finally spoke, smiling as he thought about it. 

 

Later that afternoon, when Niall was in his room, his phone buzzed, breaking the quiet streak it had endured since he last texted Louis. He threw himself on his bed, opening the text message. 

 

From Louis: hello hello posh boy

 

He replied immediately after reading it. 

 

From Niall: Don't call me that, it makes me sound like a loaded snob :p

 

From Louis: well you are loaded... But still get used to it posh boy (; 

 

From Niall: ha! Whatever, so what's up?? :p 

 

From Louis: The sky 

 

From Louis: no but really, I'm here laying down, me and Harry just had a round two in bed. 

 

From Niall: eww I didn't want to know that! Why are you texting me then? Don't tell me he's there watching you text me...

 

From Louis: well now you know, it was pretty good, just saying :p 

 

Then seconds later..

 

From Louis: Hi Niall, it's Harry :D 

 

From Niall: hi Harry lol 

 

From Louis: Sorry about Louis's unfiltered mouth, he has no manners whatsoever :/ gotta go, Louis says he's gonna tickle me if I keep talking bad about him. 

 

Nialls guessing that the two made up just fine. He's glad, Louis was pretty bummed out that night. 

From Louis: Harry is now unavailable (; so is everything alright? Haven't heard from you since you left the club that night. 

 

Niall hesitated... So Zayn didn't say anything after all. 

 

From Niall: yeah I'm doing fine, sorry I've been a bit lazy lately, haven't used my phone since (: 

 

From Louis: yeah I've been lounging around since taking my vacation from work hehe.. Harry wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go to the water park with us on Saturday? 

 

From Niall: will Zayn be there? :/ 

 

From Louis: yeah.. But I promise I'll make sure he behaves himself. You should come though, it will be fun. Please Niall, like pretty please?? 

 

From Niall: okay, I'll go (: 

 

From Louis: yes! Thank you posh boy !! (: 

 

From Louis: Talk to you later, I think we're gonna go for round three (; 

 

And that was that. Looks like Niall had something to do Saturday, otherwise he would of spent it laying on the couch eating crisp while watching lame daytime TV. 

 

His iPod dock was on mid volume as he cleaned his room, well tried too. Nothing ever got too messy, he's always had this thing about keeping everything tidy. You can say it's a bit of a habit, Liam tends to start complaining when Niall is there vacuuming an already clean carpet or trying to wipe down a sparkling clean table. He can't help it. 

 

\---////---////----////-////

 

Today was Friday, Niall had just dropped off Liam at the airport, he admits he was going to miss the brunette, but he wanted the brown eyed boy to enjoy himself. 

 

Plus Niall needed alone time to get his priorities together. He still doesn't know what to think of the thing that happened between Zayn and him. Niall knew what kind of guy the hazel eyed boy was, the last thing he wanted to be was another one of his one night stands. Maybe that's what Niall needed though? Was it?? 

 

He had to admit, he missed the way the dark haired boy's hands squeezed his hips that night in the janitor closet. This kissing was just as good, it was like Zayn knew what he had wanted. Thank god Liam didn't see the marks Zayn left on his neck. 

 

He was going to have to tell Louis, hopefully they got a chance to be alone tomorrow, the blonde boy was confused about the situation. This was all new to him, the blue eyed boy spent so much time on his studies in secondary school that he never experienced the wants of his poor teenage hormones. That's not to say that he's never masturbated before, he has, but he's never interacted with another person in that way until that one night with Zayn. 

 

\--////----////----////--////

 

"Goodmorning posh boy!!" Louis exclaimed, hugging Niall as he let the auburn haired boy into his flat. 

 

Niall hugged back, he's sure Louis woke up the entire building."Good morning Lou, let me just get my duffle bag alright." He patted off towards the couch in the telly room. 

 

"Nice place you got here," Louis trailed in after him. "Sorry if I woke your roomate..." He said sheepishly. 

 

Niall grabbed his bag from the couch, " don't sweat it, he's gone off to the states for a wedding." He adjusted the blue bag's strap on his shoulder. Just in case they were gonna go out somewhere else, he packed a set of clothes along with deodorant and a small bottle of body wash plus shampoo to wash the chlorine out when they were finished. For now the blonde boy was wearing a white plain shirt with green swimming trunks that had a turtle printed on the side. 

 

"Oh okay, I was kind of expecting him to come out all cranky." He looked towards the hallway leading to the rooms. "Well lets get going, the boys are waiting in the car down stairs." 

 

As they were walked out the front door, Niall hoped that he didn't forget anything. He remembered to pack a fresh pair of underwear so he should be good. 

 

A black charger was currently parked along the sidewalk down by the street, he could see Harry's curls through the front passenger window. I guess Louis and him would be sitting in the back. 

 

"Hey Niall." Harry waved smiling as he opened the door. "Go ahead and put your bag into the trunk, that way you and Louis don't have to be squished in the back." 

 

"Is that supposed to be a fat joke?" Louis asked as he paused before getting into the back seat. 

 

Harry smiled, his dimples noticeable as his green eyes crinkled at the sides," no babe, just trying to make sure your comfortable back there," he poked the cerulean eyed boy's bum with a finger as got into the back. 

 

Gosh they were so cute together. Niall closed the trunk after throwing his bag on top of a backpack, getting into the back seat with Louis only to lay his head back thankful for the car's air conditioning. 

 

"Sup blondie." Niall looked towards the front to see Zayn glancing from the drivers seat. He was wearing black ray bans so the blonde boy couldn't see his hazel eyes, but he knew they were behind them probably as beautiful as before. 

 

"Hi Zayn." He smiled slightly, the butterflies fluttered in the pit of his stomach. 

 

"Okay can we get going? I don't want to have to wait in a 30 minute line just to get in again." Louis hunched over leaning on the back of Zayn's seat. 

 

"As you wish, your majesty." Zayn tipped his head sarcastically then faced Niall, giving him a smirk, "buckle up." Zayn stepped on the gas, peeling out making Louis hit the backseat. 

 

"Fucker!" Louis shouted at him.

 

Niall buckled his seat belt not wanting to die or anything. A Drake song began lowly on the cars radio as the blonde looked out the small window beside him. 

 

After 40 minutes of driving, they had reached their destination, the blonde boy rubbed his sleepy eyes as he saw the water park's multiple slides that towered high above the ground. Niall had dozed off after the first 10 minutes enjoying the cool air inside the car, he thinks Louis had done the same. 

 

The car came to a stop after finally finding a parking spot in the packed parking lot, dozens of other vehicles were full of parents and their screaming kids. 

 

"Thank god I'm on vacation." Louis stretched, yawning as he touched the roof of the car. 

 

\--////--////---////--////---

 

Louis and Harry had went off the ride 'The Cyclone' together leaving Niall and Zayn in the lounging area by the wave pool. The blonde boy had made an excuse not to go, he really wanted to talk to Zayn about their fiasco in the broom closet the other night. 

 

"So where's your sunscreen?" The dark haired boy's voice interrupted his thoughts. 

 

"What?" 

 

"You know, the cream that goes onto your skin to protect it from burning." Zayn said.

 

"I know what sunscreen is." Niall got up from the pool chair he was laying down on, kneeling down to look into his bag. To his dismay it wasn't in there at all. "Shit." He sighed, the blonde knew he would end up forgetting something. 

 

This only made Zayn smile, "so I'm guessing you don't have none?" 

 

"It's not that I don't have none, I guess I forgot to pack it last night," Niall kicked his bag back under the pool chair. As the irish lad laid back down, he heard rummaging from beside him. 

 

"I can share some of mine, I don't burn as much anyways." He opened the bottle. 

 

The blond put his head down, "it's okay, I'll just put my shirt ba-..." He felt something cool on his upper back. "What are y-.." The blonde tried getting back up, only to be stopped by a pair of hands. 

 

"Stop before you smear it on your shorts," Zayn said from behind him. 

 

Niall felt the tanned boys hands gently massage the cool cream on his back, it contrasted the hot skin that the sun had heated up, he couldn't help but slump back down from the touch, staring down at the concrete. 

 

Zayn's hands massaged the cream into the pale boy's skin, going all over the upper back getting his shoulders. Slowly he squeezed more cream onto the middle of Niall's back, putting the bottle into his lap before he started rubbing the sunscreen onto the blonde's lower back. 

 

Niall's breath hitched when Zayn's hands got to his lower back, the tanned boy's hands gently massaged the area above his bum, slightly teasing at the waist band of his shorts. The blonde felt the blood rushing to his cock, he was getting aroused, how could this be happening, Niall prayed that no families were around. 

 

"You should turn around, I still need to get both sides of your legs as well as you chest." Zayn's hands patted his back.

 

"Um?" Niall hesitated. 

 

The tanned boy chucked, "come on I already started, might as well finish." 

 

Niall did not know why he turned over, but he did. He didn't regret it though, the Irish lad came face to face with a now shirtless Zayn. The dark ink of his tattoos were prominent on the tanned skin, adding edge to his appearance. The boy was a very fit lad, Niall's heart swelled when the dark haired boy smirked. 

 

"Like what you see?" 

 

'Yes' he thought, but the blonde couldn't say that. "Get over yourself," Niall said instead, rolling his eyes. 

 

Zayn smiled as the blue eyed boy sat up. He took Niall's leg and squeezed sunscreen down it, admiring how soft the blonde's skin was as he rubbed the cream in. 

 

"That tickles," Niall smiled shifting his body away as the tan boy massaged his stomach. The dark haired boy continued, his hands pausing as he squeezed cream onto the blonde's chest. Finally the Bradford boy had started on the blue eyed boy's face, his tan hands gently caressing the cream onto his forehead and cheeks. 

 

Niall noticed how close they were at this moment as Zayn massaged the cream onto his nose and cheeks. He was sitting up with his legs leaning down on both sides of the pool chair while the tanned boy was kneeling on the chair in front of him. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting hazel ones, at this proximity Niall could see the flecks of green, everything seemed to slow down. The tanned boys hands had stopped moving, instead resting slightly beneath the blond's collarbones, they were so close that Niall could feel Zayn's breath on his face. All he wanted was for the tanned boy to kiss him and touch his body like that time in the darkness of the broom closet. 

 

Before any of them could move closer, Niall snapped out of it turning his head, flushing pink, " uh thanks for um..." 

 

"Yeah.." Zayn said, scooting back putting the sunscreen away. 

 

Niall, put his legs back up, tugging his knees to his chest. "Look um... I wanted to kinda talk about the other night." 

 

Zayn peered over at the Irish lad, obviously seeing the blonde's embarrassment. "There's really not much to say." 

 

"Sure there is, you practically kidnapped me then gave me a..." Niall's voice went low, "a... Handjob." 

 

"Well to be honest, you enjoyed it so..." 

 

Niall stared at him, only earning a smirk in return from the Bradford boy. 

 

"Zayn... I.. I just want you to know I don't want to be another one of your whores.." Niall winced after the last word, but what can he say, it was truth.

 

Before Zayn could say anything, Louis came running up and slapped the tanned boy's back. 

 

"I hope your behaving." 

 

"Ouch, that hurt you wanker." Zayn rubbed his back, wanting to strangle the feathered hair boy. "And I am." He added. 

 

"Good." He replied, sitting down next to Niall. "So do you wanna go on a slide with me?" Louis asked the the blonde. 

 

Niall got up, putting his feet into his sandals, "hmm okay." He needed to talk to Louis anyways.

 

"Good because Harry here says the last ride made him feel queasy." 

 

Niall looked to his left, Harry was currently laying down, his curls pushed back from his face looking a bit uncomfortable. Poor lad. 

 

"I'll be alright." The curly haired boy huffed, "that ride just turned too much." 

 

Louis bent down and kissed his boyfriend's forehead, "be right back, stay of out of the sun, it'll only make you feel worse." He grabbed ahold of Niall's arm, "lets try to ride 'Tsunami' I heard it's intense." 

 

Niall was then dragged away towards some crazy ride that he never heard of before. 

 

\--////----////----////--////

 

They were in line for a tube slide, mildly wet from 'Tsunami' when Niall decided to bring up Zayn. 

 

"So.. About Zayn.." Niall looked at the people currently in like ahead of them, playing with the tube he had under his arm. 

 

"What about him?" Louis turned, looking at the blonde. 

 

"Has he always been so... Promiscuous." 

 

Louis shook the hair out of his eyes," it's alright, you can say slutty, or the term I use.. manwhore." The cerulean lad smiled, he's never been one to sugar coat things. "Yeah ever since I met Zayn, he's been that way. He fucks and throws the person out as soon as he sees their getting attached, never sparing a second glance back. He's not relationship material."

 

Boom, and there it was. There's no denying what Louis had said. 

 

"Um I need to tell you something." Niall turned his head facing Louis. 

 

Louis looked at him, studying his face, he kinda knew something was up, otherwise Niall wouldn't be asking about Zayn. 

 

"That night when we were at the club. After you had gone to the restroom I ran into Zayn, but like I blew him off.. And.." He stopped, catching his breath before continuing, "he ended up pushing me into a closet, and then he kissed me.. then gave me a handjob." 

 

Louis looked at him, not saying anything. 

 

\--////---////--////--////-

 

Niall was sitting next to Louis on a bench in the shade, after the blonde's confession they had abandoned the line. 

 

The sun was high in the afternoon sky, bearing down on the park. It did little to bother anyone though, kids were still running around going from water slide to water slide. 

 

The cerulean eyed lad was currently playing with a leave, letting it run over his hand. "So do you like him?" 

 

"I'm not sure how I feel right now." Niall sighed, pushing his sweat damp hair from his forehead. "I would like to tell myself I do, but I know he wouldn't be able to give me what I want in return." 

 

"Yeah.. He's not really one to have a boyfriend." 

 

The Irish lad slumped knowing it was true, Zayn wasn't looking for a relationship. "I just don't want to go through with it just to be added to the list of the nameless people he's slept with. To be honest I've always been reserved, but now whenever I'm around him, he makes me feel.." 

 

"Different?" 

 

"Yes, I know he's bad for me, but there's such a strong pull towards him, it's unnerving, I want him as much as I don't." Niall huffed squeezing his hands together, the skin redding as it tightened. 

 

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?." 

 

"No.." He never had the time for it, the blonde was always studying and practicing giving him hardly anytime to meet new people. 

 

Louis put an arm around the younger boy, "oh posh boy, what I am going to do with you."

 

After that, the boys went back to riding the slides, Niall letting the cool water wash away his worries.


	4. Sometimes Things Don't Go As Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter (:

The charger sped through the winding street along the hill side, Louis had decided to take control of the music this time so he played a bit of everything, right now 'Team' by Lorde was playing. 

 

Zayn had received news of a party going on at the lookout point so thats where they were driving to right now. Niall had been there once his freshmen year for a get together, the view from the hills was beautiful especially during the evening. 

 

Niall wished his hair could have been in a better condition, but the water park had left it in a tousled mess, the blowing wind from the windows wasn't helping either. He guessed it was okay though, the hair of the other lads was practically the same as his. 

 

By the time they had pulled up to the crowd of cars, dusk was upon them, painting the sky an orangish pink. 

 

A cluster of people were already drinking, a few silver kegs of beer evident on the far left side under a tall oak tree. Someone had even brought a generator to support two speakers that were blasting music at max volume. 

 

"I don't know anyone here, " Louis looked around, as they got out of the car. 

 

"Don't worry you have me and Niall." Harry wrapped an arm around his waist. 

 

Louis followed with a peck on his boyfriends lips, "awee your so sweet Haz." 

 

Niall followed the two love birds until they found a spot on a picnic bench. 

 

"Where's Zayn?" Niall asked, noticing the absence of the dark haired boy who was just with them minutes ago before Harry had left to get something to drink for Louis. 

 

Louis's eyes were currently watching some weird couple shouting at each other, "probably making out with some slut already." 

 

Niall immediately thought about the night Zayn had kissed him. 

 

"Not that your a slut for kissing him, I didn't mean it like that." 

 

Niall laughed, "it's okay, don't worry about offending me." He patted Louis's arm. The irish lad admitted that's what had popped into his mind after Louis finished his sentence. 

 

The cerulean eyed boy smiled slightly, looking up when he heard steps approaching them. He stopped smiling when he saw who it was, anyone who was smart could tell what this lad wanted. 

 

"Not interested, take that shit somewhere else." Louis glared at the obvious druggie in front of them. 

 

The lad looked at him, debating whether or not to ask, but left as he saw a tall curly haired boy coming towards him. 

 

"Who the fuck was that?" Harry asked as he glanced back at the lad walking away. 

 

Louis took the plastic cup out of Harry's hand, taking a sip "who knows, don't care." He then turned to the blonde next to him, "just as a precaution don't accept any drinks from anyone, except from Harry or me okay?" 

 

Niall nodded. 

 

\--////---////--////--////

 

The blonde lad was feeling pretty good right now, the cup of beer he drank had put him into a content mood even though it tasted bad going down his throat. Harry wasn't drinking though sadly, he had to stay sober to drive them home, but that didn't stop them from having fun. 

 

"Oh my god, I remember the first time I had sex in public, it was after school on Mrs. Striker's desk," Louis said waving his hands. "Harry and me had gotten detention for snogging in front of her class, to be blunt, the cunt hated me ever since I told her she had the fashion sense of a nun. I swear the bitch probably wore anal beads to school." 

 

Niall snorted, putting his hands on his mouth to shut himself up, only making all three of them laugh more.

It took a few minutes for them to finally calm down. 

 

"What's going on over there?" Harry pointed towards the oak tree where a crowd of people were gathered. 

 

"It's probably some wankers working up a fight, clearly they have nothing else to do." Louis swung his legs gently back and forth, leaning on Harry's shoulder. 

 

"Wanna go see?" The curly haired lad asked. 

 

Louis jumped down from the picnic table, "sure, I need a refill anyways. Wanna come Niall?" He turned looking at the Irish lad. 

 

"Okay." Niall hopped off joining the two boys. 

 

As they got closer, to their dismay the lads noticed a familiar dark haired boy in the middle of the grouped people. 

 

"What the fuck? Never-mind, it doesn't surprise me," Niall heard Louis mumble as they stopped behind a few people. 

 

"Listen you dick, get out of my face before I kick your head in." Zayn said, clearly irritated at the moment. 

 

"You piece of shit, your the one who started this. What makes you think you can kiss my girl?!" An angry red head lad shouted back. 

 

"Obviously she isn't your girl if I kissed her.." Zayn took the cigarette from behind his ear, " Look maybe she went for me because your fire crotch just wasn't doing it for her anymore." 

 

The ginger lad face contorted, his fist swung out on a path with Zayn's jaw, but hit blank air as the Bradford boy dodged it. 

 

"Shit!." Harry pushed through the crowd tackling a lad who was trying to hit Zayn from behind. 

 

Louis ran towards his boyfriend trying to pull him off before he seriously hurt the random boy. "Niall get Zayn to the car before the someone calls the police!." 

 

The blonde forced his way past the cluster of bodies, trying to reach Zayn, but his foot caught on an unturned tree root, sending him falling on his knees and hands. He didn't even feel when his hand crushed a broken beer bottle, instantly getting up only to see Zayn's fist connect with the ginger's mouth spraying blood on Niall's face and chest. Yuck. 

 

The red haired lad went crashing down, a foot away from Niall. Before anything else could happen, the blonde boy got up grabbing ahold of Zayn's arm pulling him out of the crowd, towards the car, Louis and Harry right behind them. 

 

"Get us out of here!." Louis said as he hopped in the back seat with Niall. 

 

Harry turned on the charger, not even giving the lads time to buckle their seat belts as he sped off down the road. 

 

"Seriously Zayn, what the fuck was up with that shit?" Louis screamed as he buckled in. "You always do this." 

 

Zayn didn't even bother saying anything, instead he stared straight ahead, his jaw muscles clenching. 

 

"Oh shit, what happened to you.?!" The cerulean eyed lad looked at Niall, seeing droplets of blood scattered on the blonde's face and blue tank top. 

 

Niall automatically used a hand to wipe his face, only wincing as he felt a piercing pain in his palm. "Ouch." He looked down to see a semi deep gash, oozing blood down his wrist. 

 

"How'd that happen?" Louis asked grabbing Niall's arm carefully trying to not touch the wound. "Shit were going to have to clean this out, I think there's something lodged in there." 

 

There was movement in the seat in front of Niall, "here wrap it up with this," Zayn gave his shirt to Louis. "Try to stop the bleeding." His eyes flickered meeting Niall's blue ones. 

 

They held eye contact for a few seconds, before Niall flinched as Louis began to wrap his hand. 

 

The blond leaned back into the seat, eyes closed trying to take his mind off from his aching palm, nothing but the sound of the car engine filling his ears. 

 

\--////---////-////--////

 

"Hold still, this might hurt." 

 

Niall blinked tears as Louis pulled a piece of bottle glass out of his palm, the pain was worst than he thought it would be. 

 

After the lads had gotten out of there, they decided to stop at Niall's flat as it was the closest and because the blonde boy was hurt. 

 

"Did someone throw a bottle at you?" Harry asked from where he was sitting on border of the bathtub. 

 

Niall shook his head, trying to focus on anything but the pain. "There must of been a broken bottle on the floor when I fell trying to get to Zayn." 

 

Zayn didn't bother saying anything, other wise Louis would just end up yelling at him again. 

 

"Yeah Zayn does tend to hurt people even without trying." Louis said a bit dramatically, making sure the dark haired lad heard him. It surely worked because in a few seconds he heard footsteps leave the room, the door slamming half a beat later. 

 

"Lou..--" Harry started, only to be cut off by a seething Louis. 

 

"Don't." He paused looking at Harry, "I'm glad he heard that. Look what happened to Niall, he could of seriously gotten hurt if things had gotten worse out there. Zayn needs to learn how to grow the fuck up already, I'm tired of this shit!" 

 

Harry stayed quiet, giving one last glance at Louis before getting up and walking out, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

 

Louis finished up cleaning out Niall's wound with medical alcohol, then finally wrapping it up with gauze. He then sat down, leaning his head on the wall opposite of Niall. 

 

"Are you okay?" Niall asked lowly. 

 

Louis opened his eyes, he knew they were a bit red and watery, but he couldn't cry. No he's a big boy. 

 

Niall got up kneeling in front of the older lad, engulfing him in his arms. Louis wrapped his hands around the blonde boy, he really needed a hug right now. 

 

As they separated, the older lad wiped his eyes, "mm sorry, I shouldn't be crying." He half sniffed and laughed. "After all, your the one who's hurt." 

 

The Irish lad smiled sadly, "it's okay really." 

 

" I just.. I .. I'm tired of fighting with Harry just because of Zayn. It's all we ever do these days and I can't take it anymore. What pisses me off even more is that I told Zayn to not pull anything today since you were gonna with us, but no the selfish fucker did it anyways." 

 

Niall didn't know what to say. 

 

"I'm sorry that this happened Niall, I hope you don't think this is how we live like all the time." 

 

"It's alright, don't worry about it." 

 

"Just promise you'll be careful with this thing with Zayn, there's stuff you still don't know about him, things that I think you don't want to know." Louis said as he hugged the blonde one last time. 

 

////---////---////---////

 

Niall fell asleep pretty quickly that night, he took some painkillers after the other boys had gone home, Louis words echoing as the blonde went into darkness. 

 

He woke up to his door bell ringing. The blonde boy looked around in his sleepy daze seeing the sun seeping him through his window, shit he forgot to close them last night. 

 

The door bell went off again, grumpily he put on his shirt dragging himself out of his room down the hall.

 

He unlocked the front door, flinging it open, "may I help yo--.." The blonde stopped, only to see Zayn looking up at him curiously. The boy was dressed in a dark grey shirt with black ripped jeans, his tattoos evident on his tanned arms. His dark hair was down today, instead of its usual quiff. No one should look this beautiful in the morning the Irish lad thought.

 

"Can I come in?" 

 

"Huh?.. Oh yeah go ahead." Niall moved to the side letting the Bradford boy walk past him. "Sorry if my place is a bit of a mess, I fell asleep when you guys left last night." He said while closing the door. 

 

Zayn looked around, the only thing seemingly visible from the spotless place was a small pillow from the couch on the floor. "A misplaced pillow never killed anyone." He grabbed it off the floor throwing it back on the couch, just in time to see the blonde walk in with his cheeks a bit pink. The hazel eyed boy smirked, before sitting down on the couch. "Look I came by to apologize about yesterday.." He peered up at Niall who was still standing. 

 

Well that was shocking, the blonde surely wasn't expecting that. 

 

"I'm not one to really express my feelings,... but I admit I acted like a stupid twat last night at the party, I'm sorry that you got hurt." 

 

Niall looked at the raven haired boy, his hazel eyes showed sincerity, but almost a sort of vulnerability as well. "I'm doing alright really, it stopped bleeding so I should be fine." He said, not wanting to make a big thing out of it. 

 

Zayn held his gaze on Niall searching for any anger in the blue eyed boy, but nothing appeared. To be honest he was grateful, he really couldn't handle another person being disappointed with him right now. He glanced down at the coffee table in front of him seeing a fancy flyer peaking his curiosity. "What's this?" He grabbed the piece of paper. 

 

"It's a musician contest I'm competing in, they hand out scholarships and stuff so my violin coach decided to put me in it." 

 

Zayn read the info, the flyer was a bit fancy, with nice font and everything, the contest must be no joke. "Do you think you'll be able to still play with your hand being injured?" 

 

Niall hadn't thought of that, oh well he'll find a way. "I'll manage, s'fine" he smiled. He really hoped that his hand didn't cause him that much trouble though, his coach expected no excuses whatsoever.


	5. Stitches

"He came to your place to apologize? God, he must really want to get in your pants." Louis said while sipping his lemonade. 

 

Niall made a face, "I guess..." 

 

It was Monday and Louis had invited the blonde lad out for lunch. 

"Ignore that last part, but really that's unusual of him, even more so that he drove all the way to your flat just to tell you that. Did anything else happen?" 

 

Niall took the onion out of his hamburger, putting it on the side of his tray, "um not really, we talked about that contest I told you about, but other than that, nothing more. Then he left." 

 

"Hmm.." Louis dipped a chip into some ketchup, popping it into his mouth.

 

The Irish lad looked up at Louis, "are you still cross with Harry?" 

 

"Not really, we talked it out, were okay. I'm still a bit pissed off at Zayn though, the fucker hasn't even tried talking to me."

 

'Well I wouldn't want to either', Niall thought, the auburn haired lad was intimating. "Um.. he's probably worried you'll kill him or something, your pretty scary when your mad." He said hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't offend the Doncaster lad. 

 

The cerulean eyed boy smiled, "yeah alot of people say that actually." 

 

"So what does Zayn do? Like he left saying he had work later." 

 

Louis almost hesitated to answer, but he was prepared for this. "Oh he works as a private salesman, nothing to fancy." He coolly shrugged off. 

 

'Wow Niall would of never thought that', "I'm surprised people would buy something from Zayn.." The feather haired boy gave him glance, "just a bit odd... but m'glad people enjoy his work." The Irish lad said, eating a chip. 

 

"You have no idea." Louis mumbled into his drink. 

 

After lunch, Louis had to go back to work, so Niall drove back home to his flat. 

 

He decided to practice his piece for the contest tomorrow, but his hand was still hurting from the night before. 

 

"Fuck.." Niall stopped playing for almost the thirtieth time in a row, rubbing his fingers gently massaging over the gauze. He was able to get through the first half of the song, only to struggle playing the sixteenth notes that went up in a scale. 

 

The blonde boy could see that his gauze was beginning to soak up with fresh blood, must of opened the wound from his forceful playing. 

 

He put down his bow and violin, feeling the aching from his palm coming back as he moved into the bathroom to change his now blood red gauze. 

 

He looked at the soiled gauze one last time before throwing it into the trash bin by the sink. His wound was an angry red , looking uglier than yesterday, it was also oozing a maroon colored blood that made Niall want to vomit. Slowly he put on the new gauze, hoping the bleeding would stop. To finish, the Irish lad took two painkillers to numb is throbbing hand. 

 

"Now lets do this again.." He breathed, picking up his violin once again when he got back in his room. 

 

-////-////--////----////

 

Tuesday night finally came. 

 

"Remember, everyone makes sacrifices, now stop being a pussy and get up there.!" His playing coach ordered, keeping his voice hushed to avoid being heard by the other performers also behind the stage.

 

Niall put his head down, nodding. He had been trying to tell his coach that he wasn't sure if he could play, but no his coach wouldn't have any of that. It did not surprise him. 

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our next performer is currently studying at St. Fredrick's School of Hope, making him an already accomplished musician, here is Niall Horan!." The announcer boomed. 

 

Niall walked on stage, giving a small wave to the audience, the stage lights were bright and a bit blinding at first, but his eyes adjusted as he made his way center stage, his music stand was already set up as he took a seat.

 

With one final breath he lifted his bow to his violin and let the music flow. He did pretty well, only barely showing playing issues on the ending sixteenth notes, his hand ached as he pushed through it, trying to not make a mistake. It seemed like it took forever to reach the end until he played the very last note. Then it was done, applause feeling the room as he stood up taking a bow, his palm twitching as he flashed a fake smile. 

 

His hopes of making his coach proud were instantly crushed as he made his way back stage. 

 

"What the fuck was that?!" His coach screamed as he approached him, a few other performers looked towards the noise, making Niall flush. 

 

"I thought I did.. Good." Niall said in confusion, turning his head down embarrassed. 

 

"You thought.. You thought you did good?" His coach mocked him. "Lets just say your lucky if you even place top five with that fucking train wreck! It was poorly played, messy, and sloppy. Pathetic is what it was really. " 

 

Tears began to flood the blonde boy's eyes. Did he really do that bad? 

 

"Sup blondie." A familiar voice greeted, the Irish lad glanced up, in front of him was Zayn, standing a foot behind his seething coach. 

 

The coach followed the blonde boy's eyesight, finally seeing the dark haired lad, "excuse me, I'm having a conversation with my student, leave before I call security." He threatened. 

 

"Funny, I don't think instructors should be calling their students efforts pathetic, I suggest you leave him alone." Zayn replied, his eyes hard and cold. 

 

This only caused the coach to smile in an ugly way, "so.." He turned his head facing Niall, ,"this is what's been distracting you, all it took was a quick fuck to make your world spin, I always knew you were a fairy." He spat. 

 

Zayn charged forward, his right first hitting the coach right on the cheekbone sending the man tumbling down. 

Other performers were staring in shock, their eyes blown wide wondering if they should intervene. 

 

"Security!!." Niall's coach screamed, clearly out of air from his fall. 

 

"Coming blondie?." Zayn half smiled, extending his hand to the blonde boy. 

 

"Security!!!!." 

 

Niall took the dark haired boy's hand letting him lead him out of the festival area, running passed performers and leaving behind his still screaming coach. 

 

They climbed into Zayn's charger, speeding off immediately into the night.

 

-////--////--////-////

 

When they finally stopped at a stoplight five blocks away, Niall started feeling the throbbing pain in his palm as the adrenaline wore off causing him to look down, wincing as he saw his now blood soaked gauze. 

 

Tanned fingers brushed the irish lad's forearm,"We should get that checked out, it doesn't look good." Zayn said, removing his fingers from the cream colored skin. 

 

The blonde stared ahead as the light turned green sending them further down the empty street. 

 

-////---////---////---////

 

Zayn ended up driving Niall to the E.R, the blonde boy couldn't even form a fist with his right hand without oozing more blood. The dark haired boy could only feel guilty as they walked up to the entrance. 

 

It was fairly empty, only three other people waiting in the lobby, one in a wheelchair, the other two with a bandaged arm and shoulder. 

 

"May I help you?" A mature looking brunette in green scrubs asked as they got to the registering station. 

 

"Um I hurt my hand two days ago, I thought it would heal, but it only got worse." Niall replied, holding his aching hand. 

 

"Okay, lets see, may I have your name and birthdate?." The nurse asked now fully looking at the blue eyed boy, who Niall assumed was Laura from her name tag. 

 

"Niall James Horan, September 13th, 1993." 

 

The nurse typed in the information to the computer, nothing but the sound of the keyboard buttons being used filling the air. 

 

"Alright, do you have any medical insurance?" She asked.

 

Niall pulled out his wallet, taking out a card, pushing it through a slot in the window.

The nurse looked up glancing at Niall just to make sure she was had read the card correctly. The blonde was used to this reaction, people always seemed to be surprised when they found out who Niall's family was. 

 

"Okay go ahead and enter the side door." She said giving the card back. "I hope your hand heals up quick Mr. Horan." 

 

After they had walked into main E.R wing, a nurse lead them into one of the many rooms. 

 

"I need to check your blood pressure, may I?" She asked, getting a nod from the Irish lad as he stretched his arm out to her. She scribbled onto her clipboard after taking his vitals, "Everything seems good, can you take a seat on the bed so I could take a look at your hand?" 

 

Niall moved onto the bed as Zayn sat in the chair by the door, the bradford boy solely focused on the blonde.

 

The blue eyed boy winced as the nurse took his hand, removing the soiled gauze as with gloved hands. 

 

His wound was an angry red mess, the blood looked a bit muddy, not to mention the slight puss that was mixed in with the oozing liquid. 

 

"Oooh looks like your going to need stitches dear, probably an antibiotic shot too, by the looks of it, the wound looks infected." The nurse said while shifting his hand around gently fully inspecting. 

 

Great, oh well at least they don't have to amputate it, he's lucky. 

 

The nurse got up, taking supplies out of the cupboard by the small sink, "Let me clean this out right now, then we'll wait for the doctor to come and see you." 

 

\--////---////--////--////

 

Zayn had ended up driving Niall home after he had gotten his wound sealed up, along with a shot, but hey at least the blonde boy was given painkillers to help cope with the pain. 

 

"So what about my car?" Niall asked as he dropped onto his bed, the dark haired boy leaning against the wall beside the door frame. 

 

"I'll ask Louis to drive you back to the festival grounds tomorrow, don't worry it'll be safe, they have security running all night due to the fair." The Bradford boy said, playing with his lighter turning the flame on and off. 

 

The blonde boy turned on his side, gazing at the hazel eyed lad, "thanks for everything tonight, I appreciate what you did for me, not just for taking me to the hospital, but also back stage." 

 

"Your welcome blondie, just know that I think your brilliant, the stupid twat shouldn't have been teaching you in the first place, I hope you fire him." Zayn closed his lighter, the flame cutting off not a second later. 

 

"Yeah I defiantly am." Niall half smiled, the painkillers now fully taking affect, making him a bit drowsy. 

 

"Good." The tanned boy came forward, bending down to ruffle the Irish boy's hair. 

 

A small childish laugh escaped from the blue eyed lad's pink lips. 

 

"Is it alright if I use your toilet, I got to take a piss real bad." The bradford boy asked rubbing his lower stomach. 

 

Niall nodded, "sure go ahead." He pointed to the door on his left. 

 

"Thanks" Zayn made his way to the door, dropping his phone and lighter on the foot of the bed, before closing the door. 

 

Niall was about to shut his eyes for a moment until he felt a vibration above his head. Should he answer it? Maybe it was Louis calling? 

 

The blonde have dragged himself, reaching for the phone answering it right away, "llo" he said sleepily. 

 

"Yeah I'm calling about the pound I ordered earlier." A unfamiliar male voice replied, sounding a bit rough, like his vocal cords were damaged from something like too much smoking. 

 

Damn, obviously this was one of Zayn's consumers, he guessed, not knowing what exactly a private salesman sold, "um tea?" 

 

"Hah, your really funny mate, but no, the pound of Cocaine."


	6. Ambulance

Niall lay in bed awake in the early hours of the morning, doing nothing but staring at the pale blue ceiling, the males voice still swirling in his mind, 'the pound of Cocaine'. He had froze upon hearing that, when Zayn came back out from the restroom, the blonde gave him the cellular device saying some lad was on the phone asking for him. 

 

Zayn had eyed the phone before answering, telling the male he'd call him back in a moment, only then wishing the blonde a good night. 

 

The hazel eyed boy was a drug dealer and there was nothing the blonde could do to change that, but he did not know how to react to it either. Part of him wanted to be mad, maybe cry at the universes cruel intentions, here the blonde was, exploring the outside life at last, only to be thrown into another spiral of endless obstacles. 

 

Why can't Niall be like all the other normal people out there and find a nice lad who he could bring to his parents, who the blonde could end up settling down with, living happily with two and a half kids with the cliche dream house and a fat cat. 

 

But no, the blue eyed boy was never like other people, he always stuck out, the black sheep within the herd all his life. All logic told him that the phone call was the final sign signaling for him to stay away from the Bradford boy, but there was that feeling telling him Zayn would never do anything to hurt him... Would he??

 

His foolish heart was at a cross road, Niall was lost in the multiple paths ahead.

 

\--////--////--////--////

 

"So you hurt your hand while opening a can?." Liam said, his eyes squinting through computer screen.

 

"Yeah, I tried opening the lid after I had used the can opener, before I knew it there was blood everywhere." Niall shrugged, brushing the whole thing off. 

 

Liam chuckled, "you get yourself into the weirdest situations Ni, but I still don't get how you needed stitches just from getting cut from a can." 

 

"I sliced my palm pretty good, but it's fine, trust me." He lied, hoping Liam wouldn't push the subject any further. "So how's the trip going?" The blonde added, scrunching his nose when he noticed his paler than usual face in his Skype screen. 

 

Liam's screen froze, then refocused, "it's going good, tried alot of new food, I feel fat now since I haven't worked out since I left." He frowned, only smiling seconds later, "The weddings tomorrow, everyone's really excited about it, even I'm feeling the a little anxious." 

 

Niall smirked, "I bet your gonna be crying along with the bridesmaids." 

 

Liam laughed, his puppy eyes crinkling at the sides, "yeah I probably will, sophia will have to bring a box tissues just to keep me from flooding the church." He joked. 

 

Both of them laughed, Niall could only imagine a sobbing melodramatic Liam stealing the brides thunder. 

 

"So, have you been hanging out with those friends you made?" The brunette asked .

 

Oh yeah Niall hasn't told him their names yet. "Actually yes, I went to the water park the other day with them, had alot fun, even though it was a bit warm." 

 

"That's good, glad your not staying home holed up all alone.." He trailed off. "So.. Is there a guy involved with any of this?" His lips curving up into a smile. 

 

The blonde immediately thought of one, "yeah there's one, but it's complicated." His cheeks turned pink as he replied. 

 

"Awee my Nialler is growing up.." Liam gushed, jokingly wiping his eyes. "Have you told this guy how you feel??" 

 

"Not really, he's not exactly one to admit his feelings, so I'm a bit hesitant. Plus I think there's more to him than he's letting on to be honest." It was true. 

 

"Hmm oh, defiantly a total opposite from you, your all sunshine and rainbows." 

 

Niall smiled, rubbing his bandaged palm, "yeah I guess your right." 

 

"Well I hope you and that guy sort everything out." 

 

Well I found out he's a drug dealer so I don't know, the Irish boy thought.   
"thanks liam," he replied. " well it was nice chatting with you mate, see you when you get home yeah? Travel safe and have fun tomorrow, love ya Lili." 

 

"Alright, you take care too, stay outta trouble, love ya too." 

 

Then the screen went blank. 

 

\--////-////-////-////

 

"I can't believe your fucken coach said that shit to you..." Louis said brushing his auburn fringe out of his eyes, "like if I was there, I would of punched the stupid wanker in the face." 

"Zayn actually took care of that..I'm sure he'll have a welt for days." The Irish lad replied, looking out the window, seeing a child playing with chalk on the sidewalk. 

 

Louis turned his head, "oh he must of forgot to mention that part, glad he did though." He turned the car, entering the festival parking lot. 

 

Niall saw his car, it was just one of the few cars in the lot, he's guessing no one really comes to fair in the middle of the day. "I'm still wondering if I need to officially fire my coach."

 

The cerulean boy parked next to the blonde boy's car, turning off the engine, "I don't think you need to, the message should of been clear enough last night. Unless he's really a stupid cunt." 

 

The younger lad watched the vacant seats of the FerrisWheel swing gently in the summer breeze, wishing he could be up there enjoying the peace that his life now lacked. 

 

"So is your mate still out of town?"

 

"Yeah, he should be back by the end of the week though." The Irish lad scratched behind his ear as he looked into the car door mirror seeing a red Mercedes enter the parking lot. 

 

"Well at least he's enjoying himself." The auburn haired boy checked his rear view mirror, catching sight of the approaching car, the vehicle showed no attempt of slowing down as it drove across the lot. "What the fuck?" He mumbled in confusion as the red car charged right at them. "Shit!! Hold on nia-....." 

 

The older lad cut off as an impact from the back his car sent him forward, causing the doncaster lad to throw his arms in front of him hitting the steering wheel with a hard thwack. 

 

Niall was jerked forward, almost hitting the dashboard before his seat belt whipped lashed him back smacking into his seat. 

 

Before the boys could regain their posture, another impact came jerking them yet again, but this time with a little less velocity. 

 

The red car pulled away, letting a busted lip Louis finally look into his mirror seeing the vehicle reversing. He immediately pushed open his door, ignoring Niall's shouts telling him to stay in the car as he walked to back, stopping a few feet away from the attacking red Mercedes. 

 

Louis couldn't see the person who was driving clearly, even squinting did no good with the glare of the blazing sun, the cerulean boy could barely make out a mop of dirty blonde hair. "What the fuck are doing?! You piece of shit!! Get outta the car you fucking pansy!!" He yelled at their attacker, only deflating when the red car sped forward hellbent on running him over. He tried to move, but his muscles were spasming from the adrenaline, this it he thought, I'm going to die. 

 

Then he was thrown to the side by a colliding body, missing the car by a foot. He fell down hitting the asphalt, scraping his arms, feeling a stinging pain, as the skin peeled. The Doncaster lad turned over seeing Niall laying beside him, the blonde's face sweaty and red. The sound of screeching tires caused his head to snap up, the red car sped out of the parking lot leaving tire tracks behind. In relief the feather haired boy laid back down on the heated pavement, thanking god that no guns were involved. 

 

"Are you alright?." Niall huffed, rubbing his aching neck, glancing back to make sure the car had left for good. 

 

"Yeah.." Louis breathed. "You?" 

 

"I think we should call the police." 

 

\--////---////-////-////

 

"So you weren't able to get a good look at you attacker?." The police officer asked, his emerald eyes glinting in the sun. 

 

The boys were currently sitting in the back of a parked ambulance, two paramedics were checking them for any injuries, the female one named "Becky" was cleaning up Louis's busted lip, his arms were covered in fancy band-aids due to his fall when Niall had tackled him. 

 

"No sir, I don't have any idea why someone would try to run me over either, but whoever this lad was, seemed really focused on hurting us." The Doncaster boy answered, wincing a bit from the pressure of the anti-septic cotton ball on his sore lip. 

 

"Sorry.." Becky apologized, removing her hand, a few moment later cleansing it again. 

 

The officer finished writing in his notepad, looking up to the two boys, "Alright boys, we'll keep in touch, I advice you too to avoid going anywhere alone, we still don't know what this lad's motive is.." 

 

Niall nodded, watching the officer go back to inspect the damage done on Louis's car with his partner. The blonde boy's head filled with possible explanations, mostly involving drugs and mob bosses, this wasn't fantasy, it was real now. He still hasn't said a word about him finding out about Zayn being a drug dealer, not sure if he even wanted to, clearly there was consequences for knowing that information, the Irish lad knew the person who attacked them was after more than just scaring the hell out Louis and him. 

 

"Louis!" Harry shouted as jogged towards the ambulance. 

 

The cerulean eyed boy smiled, feeling better than he was moments ago. 

 

"What happened?!." The curly haired boy asked worriedly, "is he okay???" The lad boy turned facing the Becky who just finishing up cleaning Louis's lip. 

 

"Yeah he's fine, just a few a scrapes and bruises, pretty lucky if you ask me." The paramedic said packing up her supplies. 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around the auburn haired lad, kissing his forehead,"are you okay Niall?" He peered up looking at the blonde boy sitting on the cot inside the ambulance. 

 

The Irish lad half smiled, "yeah just a bit shaken up." He paused, asking "is Zayn with you?" 

 

"Sorry.. He's covering for me at work, trust me he wanted to be here." 

 

Right, selling more drugs... The blonde thought. 

 

"Can we go home? I feel like laying down." Louis asked, his words muffled by Harry's shoulder. 

 

"Alright, just let me tell the tow truck where to take your car." 

 

Afterwards Niall had ended up driving back home, to his objection, Harry had insisted on following him just to make sure he got home safe. The boy admitted he was still on edge, checking his mirrors a few times more every turn he took, one couldn't be too careful, especially since he was attacked just an hour and a half ago. 

 

To be honest, the Irish lad was a little nervous about staying by himself all alone in his flat, did their attacker even know where he lived, he guessed so because the psycho had to have been following them when they drove to the festival parking lot. His thoughts were put on hold when his phone blasted its ringtone filling his car . He answered the call putting it on speaker leaving it on his door side, "hello?" 

 

"Hey posh boy, Harry and I were just thinking and we came to the conclusion that you shouldn't be staying all by yourself in that flat of yours.. We'll be safer if we're all together so like I'm wondering if you'll be alright coming to stay with us a few days until your mate comes back from the US." Louis asked through the phone.

 

That did sound a bit more comforting, "um do you have enough room for me over there?." 

 

The cerulean eyed boy gasped, "I'm offended by your lack of faith in my hospitality." The older lad said rather said quite dramatically, joking of course. 

 

Niall smiled, rolling his eyes, "it's not that I was just checking, are you sure." 

 

"Yes I'm sure, now go pack up, were having a slumber party." 

 

"Alright let me park and go pack up."


	7. Bad Dream

Niall was currently laying on the couch in Louis and Harry's flat. It wasn't as comfy as his at home, but it would do. 

 

Harry was in the middle of baking a cake, the blonde boy guessed strawberry flavored, the whole flat smelled like it. Apparently this was one of the many 'thank you's ' for pushing Louis out of the way when the car tried running him over. 

 

"So Zayn just called, he's on his way.." Harry said, entering the Telly room with a green apron tied around him. 

 

"Bout time, I was beginning to think he was planning my funeral, I bet he kicked a puppy when you told him I was alive." Louis replied, looking up from his game of FIFA. 

 

The curly haired lad gave his boyfriend a look, "you know he's your friend too, he was pretty worried after you called." 

 

"I guess." The Doncaster boy rolled his eyes. "to be honest we all know it was Niall he was worried about." 

 

Niall looked up immediately, his brows furrowed as he looked at the auburn haired boy. 

 

"What? Don't give me that look, you know it's true." The older lad said, waving his hands. 

 

Harry put his hands on his hips, trying his best not smile, "Alright stop it, I'm sure Niall's had enough excitement today, your gonna give the poor lad heart palpitations." 

 

The cerulean eyed boy sighed dramatically, "fine." Then went back to playing his game. 

 

Harry walked into the kitchen, the sound of the sink water turning on evident. 

 

Niall was about to get back to relaxing until there was a knock on the front door. 

 

"I'll get it!!." Louis shot up from the floor, running down the hall before the blonde could even react. He reached the door, unlocking the dead bolt, leaving the chain still in place as he opened it. "Yes who is it?." The Doncaster lad played stupid. 

 

"Open the door and find out." Zayn replied, not really in the mood for Louis antics. 

 

The door closed, only opening a few seconds later with the familiar auburn haired boy's head peeking out. 

 

"Oh it's you.." Louis said, making a yucky face. 

 

Zayn ran a hand through his hair, already bored, "Expecting someone else?" 

 

"Yes, but it's okay you'll do.." The feather haired lad turned his head down the hall towards the Telly room, shouting ever so teasingly "posh boy, your mans here!." Then he faced Zayn, "right this way lover boy." 

 

"Your so annoying." Zayn huffed, walking over the threshold, stopping and finally asking seriously, "so are you alright?." 

 

Louis was not expecting that, "yeah, just a bit spooked, but other than that I'm alright." His faced softened. 

 

The hazel eyed boy nodded patting him on the shoulder before walking off down the hall. As he walked in, he saw Niall sitting on the couch, his cheeks with a slight color on them.  
"Hey blondie." The Bradford boy half smiled, only to see the Irish lad peer up at him, his pale face looking so innocent. 

 

"Hi." The blue eyed boy greeted, watching hazel eyes look him over as if trying to scope for any injuries. 

 

Zayn eyes caught the way the blonde's hair was all tousled instead of in it's usual tip top shape, it only made him want to run his hands through the soft locks while pinning the boy against a wall. "How you holding up?." The dark haired boy asked. 

 

"Just a bit surprised is all, I was shaky after it happened, but m'fine now." Niall yawned tiredly, he really needed some sleep since he hardly got any the night before. 

 

"You got here pretty quick." Harry poked his head out of the kitchen. 

 

The Bradford boy, shrugged "I was pretty much almost here by the time I called...are you baking again?." He sniffed the air, the scent of strawberry floating everywhere. 

 

The curly haired boy smiled showing his dimples, "yes, I'm making a cake to show my appreciation to Niall, remember I told you he pushed Lou out of the way of the the bloody car?" 

 

"Oh yeah, sorry.. Have alot going through my mind." 

 

The green eyed lad nodded, understanding what he meant, "can I talk to you for a moment?"Harry asked, they really needed to discuss what happened today. 

 

"Sure, be right back blondie." Zayn winked at Niall, smirking when he saw a flush creep up the blonde's face. 

 

-////---////--////--////

 

A blurred shape entered the blonde's vision, he moved around feeling the softness of sheets slide off his body when the Irish boy rose up. 

 

"How'd you sleep?." A distant voice said. 

 

Niall must of dosed of, the last thing he remembers was watching Louis play FIFA after the Zayn and Harry had went into the kitchen. "Sorry I think I fell asleep, where's everyone Louis ." 

 

"Who's Louis?" 

 

What? He froze looking around but was unable to move any further, his arms were strapped into leather restraints, restricting his attempts of escape. His eye sight was poor in the barely visible light, he heard movement in the darkness, the beat of his heart increasing, blood rushing through his veins. "Who's there?" The blonde asked, voice shaky and scared. 

 

More movement sounded just feet away, the Irish lad started struggling within the restraints, thrashing around feeling the leather rub his pale skin raw. He felt the bed dip and began screaming, "Zayn!? Help me!! Please someone?! 

 

Hands grasped his shoulders shaking him as his voice echoed throughout the darkness... 

 

"Niall! Niall!." Zayn shook the blonde, trying to wake him. 

 

Niall eyes finally snapped open, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, cold sweat present on his forehead. "Zayn?." He almost sobbed. 

 

"Sshh it's okay, your safe." The Bradford boy comforted pulling the younger boy into his arms, cradling his head against his chest as he kneeled in front of the couch. "It wasn't real, just a bad dream, your alright." 

 

The blue eyed boy melted into his touch, taking in the scent of cigarettes and the dark haired lad's cologne. "I... Where's Harry and Louis?" He looked around, the Telly room was empty and dark except for the light of the TV, some random commercial currently screening. 

 

"They went out to get some groceries , so I stayed to look after you.. " 

 

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't be crying, I probably wet your shirt." Niall pulled away, wiping his tear trails, brushing his sweat damp hair from his forehead with the other hand. 

 

"It's alright..." He started, cutting off as the front door opened, Louis voice echoing down the hall.

 

The sound of paper bags rustling as they came into the room. 

 

"Shit, what's wrong Niall?." Louis put his bags on the floor upon seeing the red eyed blonde. "What did you do dick?" He stared at the Bradford boy. 

 

Zayn opened his mouth but was cut off. 

 

"He didn't do anything, I had a bad dream and he calmed me down.." The blue eye boy defended him, wiping his nose with his arms. "Yuck.. Do you have any tissues?" 

 

Harry replied, peering up from behind the Doncaster lad, "Yeah in the restroom, I'll get you so--.." 

 

"No it's fine, I'll get them." Niall cut him off, almost sprinting to the restroom, wanting to escape the growing tension. He reached the door, shutting it gently behind him, only to lean against it, the cool wood offering comfort to his warm sweaty neck. 

 

He stayed there in silence, until there was a soft knock on the door, feeling the small raps on his back. 

 

"Are you alright Ni?." Harry's voice came muffled behind the door, laced with obvious concern. The blonde didn't blame him, after all he practically ran out of the room. 

 

When did Niall's life become so hectic? Just a week ago, he was a just a regular lad planning to do nothing but watch Hulu all summer break, that part of him was barely visible within him now. 

 

"Ni?" 

 

"I'm okay, I'm actually wondering if I can take a shower, I'm all sticky from earlier today." He put on his best attempt at sounding casual, maybe a little too much though. 

 

"Uh yeah go ahead, want me to get your bag?" The curly haired boy asked, not wanting to push the Irish lad into telling him anything if he didn't want to. 

 

"Yes please, thanks Harry." 

 

-////-////--////-////

 

Louis and Harry had gone to bed by the time Niall had got out of his much needed shower, leaving him and Zayn to watch TV alone. 

 

"Thanks... for earlier when you.." Niall started, stopping when Zayn turned to look him, hazel eyes warm, watching him curiously. They were watching some rerun of Doctor Who, the blonde and the dark haired boy sitting next to each other on the couch, with just inches of space separating them. 

 

Zayn's mouth upturned at the side slightly, everything about it telling the Irish lad that he understood what he was trying to say. "Don't mention it. After all l don't blame you for dreaming whatever you did, today was alot to handle." 

 

"Yeah, I'm still surprised someone would want to hurt Louis and me.." 

 

"Well whoever it was, they were mostly there to scare you two, otherwise the twat wouldn't have left so quickly afterwards.." 

 

It was true, if they truly had wanted to hurt Louis and him, the damage could of been so much worse. Still though, following them was a bit unsettling, especially if they knew where each of them lived. Niall must of showed his discomfort on his face because Zayn wrapped one of his arms around the him. 

 

"But you shouldn't worry too much, your here safe with friends. Try not to stress out about this, it's no going to do you any good, trust me." 

 

The blonde turned, meeting the Bradford boy's gaze only to yawn, causing his eyes to water around the edges. 

 

The dark haired boy smiled, "you should get some sleep, here I'll get up to give you more room." 

 

"No.. It's fine.. I'll just ." 

 

"Niall.. Relax.." Tanned hands grabbed onto the blue eyes boy's cream colored forearms, thumbs rubbing small circles into the skin. 

 

"Sorry.." Niall stopped midway of getting up only to sit back down. 

 

"Here." The hazel eyed boy removed his hands while scooting down to the end the couch, putting a pillow on his leg gesturing the Irish lad to lay down. 

 

The blonde lad laid down pulling the folded blanket on the armrest with him to cover himself, gently then resting his head on the pillow. "Thanks.." He murmured, closing his eyes. 

 

He stayed there lying down, listening to the slight noise of the TV only to feel warm fingers glide through his hair moments later. At first he thought it was his imagination, but then they were there again, massaging his scalp. Minutes later, the blonde found himself floating off into darkness.

 

\--////--////-////-////

 

"Goodmorning posh boy.." 

 

Niall eyes fluttered open, meeting cerulean colored orbs, "huh.." He muttered sleepily, pulling the blanket closer to him. 

 

"Wakey Wakey, Harry made breakfast." Louis smiled, his hair wet from the shower he just got out off. 

 

The blonde yawned, his mind still a bit foggy, " He did??." 

 

"Yeah, you should get up before I eat it all though." The auburn haired boy joked, ruffling the Irish lad's hair before running off to the kitchen. 

 

The crisp smell of bacon wafted around Niall as he got up from the couch, it made his stomach grumble in response. "Goodmorning." He greeted, making his way to the round table in the corner by the window where Louis was already sitting down drinking some orange juice. 

 

"Morning Ni, did you sleep alright?." Harry asked as he fried the bacon. 

 

"Yeah I feel much better today." The blue eyed boy paused and looked around, "did Zayn leave last night?" 

 

"He probably left after you fell asleep, his place is just a few blocks down." The curly haired lad replied putting the plate of cooked bacon on the table. 

 

Harry seemed to really like cooking, Niall noticed there was a plate of pancakes with egg sitting in the middle the round table, he poured himself some orange juice, enjoying the taste of the tangy citrus as it went down his throat. 

 

Louis grabbed a piece of bacon, nibbling it, "Ugh I start work on Monday and all that's happened during vacation is me almost becoming road kill, we should go out tonight, just to loosen up a little." He finished the crispy meat with one final bite, turning to the blonde, "how bout it Posh Boy?" 

 

"Uh sure, sounds good." The younger boy nodded, putting some egg onto his plate. 

 

"Okay, so should I invite your man." The cerulean boy smirked. 

 

Niall sighed, "he's not my man.." 

 

"Well not yet, I mean you too looked pretty comfy on the couch last night, I swear I never seen Zayn so intimate with anyone except you." 

 

"I'm sure he feels it's just guilt from me hurting my hand and all.." The Irish boy deflected, not really sure how Louis saw him and Zayn last night. Knowing how smart the Doncaster lad was, he probably sneaked off when Harry was asleep just to check up on him.

 

"All I'm saying is that Zayn treats you different, it's like he's no longer trying to sleep with you, but getting to know who you are."

 

Harry threw a kitchen towel, hitting the feather haired boy gently on the back, "stop it, it's too early in the morning for this." 

 

"I'm only saying what I see.." Louis whined as he flipped his fringe out of his eyes. 

 

"Yes but your sir, are a little to observant sometimes." 

 

"You know you love me." The cerulean boy teased his boyfriend.

 

"Yes I do." Harry pecked him on the lips. 

 

-////--////--////-////

 

They had decided to go out during the evening, the club's energetic atmosphere was doing well keeping their thoughts away from the drama of the previous two days, so all was well. 

 

Niall was housing one of the fruity drinks that Louis had recently become obsessed with. The blonde was there in front of the bar chatting with the doncaster lad as Harry and Zayn took some shots, "it's pretty packed tonight." He said leaning towards the cerulean eyed boy. 

 

"It is, I swear it must be happy hour or something, the booths are all full." Louis took a sip of his drink watching the crowd on the dancefloor. 

 

"Enjoying yourself?." Tanned fingers rested on the blonde's shoulder. 

 

Niall turned to see the Bradford boy gazing at him with a slight smile, 'gosh he looks so beautiful right now' he thought. "Yeah, I think my drink is getting to me already, I'm a bit of a light weight." A laugh escaped the irish boy's pink lips. 

 

He chuckled nodding his head, "I don't think your the only who's feeling that way." Zayn said, nudging the blonde's shoulder. 

 

The blue eyed boy looked to his left, Louis was leaning onto Harry giggling as the taller lad bit his earlobe, a few seconds passed until they started kissing, making Niall turn away, feeling a bit awkward for looking. "I feel a bit weird knowing what they'll be doing later tonight..." 

 

"You can always come over to mine for the night, just to give them some alone time together, they can be pretty loud.." 

 

The blonde thought about it, "you sure?" 

 

"Yep" the Bradford boy said exaggerating the 'P'. 

 

So that's how Niall found himself walking into Zayn's place, they had took a cab since the boys had decided they were all going to drink earlier that night. 

 

"Nice place," Niall looked around, seeing the flat screen in the Telly room. 

 

"It's alright." Zayn said shutting the door, furrowing his brows when he saw the blonde about to lay down on the couch. "What are you doing?." 

 

"Getting ready for bed?" The blonde looked up. 

 

"Aha your cute, but it's alright, my beds big enough for us to share." 

 

The Irish lad flushed, "um... Isn't that where you..." 

 

"Oh.. no I don't let anyone in my bed.."

 

Niall rose up, almost flying off the couch, finally getting what the Bradford boy meant.

 

"Come on blondie." Zayn smiled gesturing to the hall on the right. "Do you need some clothes to sleep in?." He asked as he headed to his room with the blonde trailing behind. 

 

"Um no I think I'm fine." Niall replied, he would just wear his tank top and his undies to bed. 

 

"Okay." The dark haired boy opened the door to his room, leading the blue eyed boy in. 

 

The room was a blank white color, with a big bed in the far right corner with dark blue blankets that matched the dark drawers. Not much was in here, the younger boy guessed Zayn wasn't much for decoration. "Can I use your restroom?." He asked.

 

"Sure, right through there." The hazel eyed lad tipped his head as he began to shrug off his shoes. 

 

"Thanks." Niall smiled, heading towards the door on the left, closing it behind him when he turned on the light. He washed his face, letting the cool water calm his nerves. It was just going to bed right, nothing to get nervous about, he reached for the towel and patted his wet skin. Finally turned off the light as he walked out back to the room. 

 

To his amazement, Zayn was there laying down, the blue duvet covering his waist, his shirtless torso on full display. The dark ink of his tattoos ever so present on the tanned skin, like art on a canvas. Niall padded off to the opposite side of the bed, turning around as he slipped off his vans, casually shimming out of his skinny jeans leaving his tank top on. He folding his pants before slipping under the duvet, keeping as much distance as possible. 

 

"Goodnight, " Zayn said, getting a shy 'night' from the younger boy beside him. 

 

It was even more odd knowing that they had gotten off with each other before, now Niall was too shy to even touch him. As the blonde laid there, in the dark he couldn't help but feel the need to be closer to Zayn. With one last thought, he took advantage of his alcohol relaxed state, turning over look at the lad next to him. 

 

Hazel eyes were looking at him, full of something the blonde couldn't figure out. Slowly with courage, Niall made his way closer to the older boy, looking into his eyes hesitantly leaning over and pressing his lips to Zayn's. The blue eyed boy kissed slowly, not with arousal but with the intimacy he felt these last two days. He felt his heart beating, thumping within his rip cage making him a bit nervous until warm hands cupped his face as if telling him it was okay. 

 

Zayn deepened the kiss, bringing his hands down to smaller boy's waist pulling the blonde on top of him, biting down on Niall's bottom lip earning a slight moan. The blonde continued to move his lips, feeling the hardness of Zayn's arousal against his bum, nothing but the fabric of his underwear and the duvet separating them as he moved slowly against it. 

 

The Bradford boy flipped them over, pinning the younger beneath him as he took in the appearance of the boy beneath him. Pupils blown wide, flushed kissed swollen lips slightly open panting quick breaths. Zayn leaned back down stroking blonde hair from the Irish lad's eyes, "Your beautiful.." He said kissing those pink lips again, going down trailing bites down the pale skin of Niall's neck, feeling content when the blonde moaned in response. 

 

The blue eyed boy was writhing in pleasure, feeling everything that the older lad was doing to him. He felt Zayn's cock pressing against bum, rubbing up and down, making him push back as he wrapped his legs around the tanned boy's waist. Niall scraped his nails against the soft skin along the dark haired lad's back, earning a groan from the hazel eyed boy above. "Zayn.. wait.." He let out a shaky breath out. 

 

"Yeah.." The older lad stopped kissing the pale boy's collarbone looking up. 

 

"I've never..." He said grasping ahold of the tanned boy's arms, hoping Zayn would figure it out. 

 

"Ohh..." Zayn snapped out of his aroused trance, sitting down facing the embarrassed looking blonde. "Hey it's alright.. " he took ahold of one of the pale hands, seeing the contrast of the skin.."it's nothing to be ashamed of.. I'll.. I'll wait until your ready.."

 

Niall looked up, in that moment knowing everything he felt for this boy wasn't just a crush...


	8. Ill Wait For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thanks too all of you who've been bookmarking, leaving kudos and comments. It really means alot to me. Your all such lovely people (: 
> 
> xoxo -R

When Niall woke up, the first thing he noticed was the warm breath tickling the little hairs at the nape of his neck. He tried to move, but that didn't get him anywhere since there was a tanned arm wrapped over his waist. Then the memories of the previous night came back to him, the blonde was in Zayn's bed. Nothing had happened after Niall had stopped them from going all the way, the dark haired boy had kissed him assuring him that he'd wait until the younger lad was ready. Then the older boy cuddled with him, the blonde being the little spoon finally falling asleep as Zayn draped an arm over him. 

 

This is what shocked him, to be honest it was almost unbelievable, Niall was here being spooned by the most fittest lad ever and it felt so good, yes it felt great. The older boy let out a groan behind him shifting a little until the blonde felt a hardness poking his lower back, he knew exactly what it was. He smiled to himself, gently lifting the arm draped over his middle so he could get up to use the restroom, the Irish lad had to pee really bad. 

 

Quietly he put his feet on the floor and padded off to the restroom, trying his hardest not to make a sound when he closed the door. 

 

After he finished up, the blue eyed boy headed back to bed and snuggled up against Zayn's side putting his head on the older boy's chest, listening to steady thump of his heart until he went back to sleep. 

 

\--////--////-////-////

 

"So.. I want details." Louis gushed as he opened the door to let the blonde boy in. It was a little after twelve and the older boy had been pacing his flat for awhile waiting for him to show up.

 

The blonde rubbed his neck, feeling a little awkward, "Um we didn't do anything..." 

 

"What?!" He practically shouted as they entered the Telly room. 

 

Niall flushed, his cheeks burned a bit as he sat down on the worn out couch, "We kissed.. Well I kissed him.." 

 

"Yes... Go on." 

 

The Irish lad played with the gauze on his healing palm, "I stopped it before we actually did anything...I want to take things slow.." He poked at the hole on his jeans, playing with the fiber. Its the truth though, Niall didn't want to rush into things, at least not before he could think everything through. "Then he said he'd wait until I was ready to take things further." 

 

"Wait.. Hold on? Zayn as in the 'manwhore' Zayn Malik told you this? The cerulean eyed boy asked, using his fingers to quote the air. 

 

"Yeah..." 

 

The older lad looked at him taking in everything, "wow, just... Wow." He paused, "So are you his you know... Boyfriend now?"

 

He looked up and shrugged, the blonde doesn't even know, Zayn didn't specify what there were. 

 

"Well I'm sure your definitely not fuck buddies, otherwise he would've said so from the beginning.." 

 

Hopefully it wasn't like that because Niall had told Zayn he didn't want to be one of many whores who've laid around with him. The dark haired boy better have understood that, otherwise the blonde had no intention of sticking around. "So where's Harry?" He asked, wanting to change the subject, the last thing the Irish lad wanted was to get depressed over thinking about this. 

 

"Oh he left for work." he pouted, already missing the taller boy. "Didn't Zayn tell you they work together?" 

 

Well no, but that's not exactly a surprise Niall thought. It was obvious Zayn would need a partner to ensure the drugs were being handled smoothly, it's odd thinking Harry as a dealer though. 

 

"Niall?" 

 

He refocused on the auburn haired boy who was looking at him curiously, then the Doncaster lad smirked, his face resembling a mischievous child that was about to do something. 

 

"Ohh thinking about your man are we?" 

 

"What? No. I was just-.... " 

 

Louis cut him off, "thinking about Zayn?" 

 

Niall huffed, "no... yeah..." His cheeks turned pink, making him sigh in response. 

 

"What am I going to do with you posh boy?." 

 

\--////-////-////-////

 

Louis and Niall had ended up riding the bus, since the older boy's car was still in the shop getting fixed. They had ended up eating a late lunch at this little restaurant that served really good nachos. The blonde had stuffed his face, he was able to consume one plate of nachos and a side of fries. It was good, the boy felt like a fat penguin walking out afterwards. The two lads went back to the flat and ended up playing video games until the early evening. 

 

The blond rummaged around his duffle bag, pulling the bag of his soap and other hygiene materials out to see more clearly. His phone was currently laying on the ground next to him, dead. "Shit I forgot to bring my charger."

 

"Do you want to use mine? Oh wait nevermind, I forgot you have Samsung." The cerulean eyed boy peered away from his game. 

 

"Yeah, not much of an iPhone boy." The blonde said, putting his stuff back into his duffle bag. "Are you sure Harry can give me a ride back home? I can always like take the bus.." 

 

Louis paused his game, the sound of gun fire immediately ceasing, "Are you mental?! Need I remind you there's a psycho out who attacked us three days ago." 

 

He did have a point, it was already getting dark and who knows where that creep is lurking at, waiting until one of them is alone. 

 

Right then the door opened, Harry's voice coming for down the hall as well as another familiar accent. 

 

"Looks like your mans here to bid you farewell, how sweet." Louis teased, imitating a heart shape with his hands. 

 

"Oh my gosh," he rolled his eyes. 

 

"Hey Lou." Harry entered the room bending down to kiss his boyfriend, "Ni." He greeted glancing at the blonde. 

 

Niall nodded only to see Zayn behind him, dark stubble visible on the Bradford boy's perfect jawline as he walked into the lighted room. It added this rugged look to him, the younger lad was practically wanting to jump up and kiss him. 

 

He smiled, the Irish lad looked so cute with his tousled blonde locks, he's guessing the boy didn't put hair putty into it today. "Sup blondie." 

 

"Hey Zayn." 

 

-////---////--////-////

 

Niall watched as the lights from buildings and vehicles passed by as he leaned against the window. Some hip-hop song was playing lowly on the radio, barely audible over the roar of the Chargers engine. 

 

"So what did you do today?." Zayn asked, taking a glance at the younger boy who was looking out the window. 

 

Niall had accepted a ride from the hazel eyed boy after he offered when he learned that the blonde was going back home. "I went out and had lunch with Louis, the place's food was awesome, then after that we just went back to the flat and played video games." 

 

The hazel eyed boy nodded, turning the AC on low as he pulled up to the curb in front of Niall's place. 

 

"Thanks for the lift, I appreciate it." The Irish boy turned to the older boy next to him after grabbing his bag from the back. 

 

"Anytime." The raven haired boy smiled, "want me to walk you to your door?." 

 

Niall shook his head, "no it's alright, stay here in the cool air, don't want to mess up that perfect quiff of yours." He blushed after realizing he said that. 

 

"Ahh we wouldn't want that would we." He chuckled. 

 

"Well thanks again." The blonde smiled, his cheeks still pink. "now ima leave before I embarrass myself some more." He nodded and opened the door stepping onto the curb while shutting the door. Before walking away he took a glance back to wave goodbye, only to notice Zayn coming around the car. 

 

"Sorry I just wanted to do this.." He said with a crooked smile and pressed his lips to blonde's. The younger lad didn't start responding into a few seconds later, probably from being surprised he guessed. 

 

The duffle bag slumped down resting on the blue eyed boy's foot as he wrapped his arm around the taller boy's neck, his heart thumping away from the excitement. He felt hands on his waist, a thumb slightly rubbed circles into the fabric of his shirt, then they're lips separated. His pink lips let out a few shaky breaths, as he looked up into those warm hazel eyes, that he seemed to already admire greatly. 

 

"You okay?." Zayn smiled, noticing how Niall's pale skin made the boy seem younger than the blonde's actual age . He was beautiful. 

 

It was now or never, "Zayn what are we? What is this were doing here..." Niall used his gauzed wrapped hand to gesture at them. 

 

"What do you want this be?"

 

Niall sighed releasing his arm on the boy's neck, taking a step back. "I don't want to be just another one of your quick fucks.." He looked up at the older lad, noticing how Zayn posture changed. Niall had to say it how it is right? 

 

Zayn crossed his arms, "look..I've told you how Im not really good with the whole relationship area.." 

 

"Im not one of your whores.." 

 

The Bradford boy's eyes snapped up gazing fully at the blonde, slowly he uncrossed his arms, "If you were, we wouldn't be having this conversation blondie." It was the truth. 

 

Niall's knees went weak, did he just say that? As his mind went blank, he felt his face press into a chest as arms wrapped around his middle. 

 

"Remember what I said? I'll wait for you.." The taller boy whispered and pecked the blonde's head.

 

Niall felt wetness in his eyes, was this happening? He shook his head in response bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the dark haired boy. 

 

When they finally pulled apart, they shared a tender kiss before Niall smiled and walked away towards the stairs to his flat, leaving the dark haired boy leaning against the Charger watching him. 

 

He climbed up the stairs reaching his door to only hesitate noticing his door ajar open, the flat was pitch black inside. No light whatsoever . 

 

Shit shit shit. Slowly he put his bag down and pushed the door all the way open. Nothing. He's stupid for doing this, but he entered the flat, trying the light switch on the wall, still no light. Damn power must be out. 

 

Niall sucked in a breath, his hands turning a little clammy as he cautiously made his way into the kitchen, being quiet as possible grabbing a knife from the knife rack. Then he heard a crash down the hall by the rooms, his heart jumped into his throat. 

 

Silently he took off his shoes, as to not make much sound when he padded towards the hall, leaning against the corner wall. He heard footsteps moving to the entrance, his heart pounding in his ears offering no relief, he jumped out screaming while trying to stab whatever was there. 

 

Niall flew to the floor, his knife skidding across the floor after being pushed by strong arms. "Leave me alone you psychotic fucker!!." He shouted as a blinding light shone on his face. 

 

"Jesus what the fuck? You scared me." A recognizable voice said. 

 

Niall immediately shut up, looking at the figure in front of him as the light moved from his face.."Liam?" He squinted seeing the broad shouldered boy looking at him bewilderedly. 

 

"Yes it's me, gosh Niall I almost actually punched you..." He paused looking at the floor where a kitchen knife was sitting. "Shit Ni, who the hell scared you into thinking you needed that?." 

 

The blonde was going to reply before another voice came shouting. 

 

"Niall!? Where are you??! Niall!?" Zayn came bounding in, holding a gun . He saw the boy on the floor looking up at some brunette. "Get away from him!!." The Bradford boy pointed the gun at the brown eyed boy. 

 

Liam dropped the flashlight, raising his hands immediately. 

 

"Zayn stop!! It's nothing, it's my mate Liam!" He screamed, shocked at how quickly things had escalated. 

 

The dark haired boy raised his eyebrow, oh yeah his roomate... Shit. He lowered the weapon, "fuck.. Sorry there uh mate.." 

 

Liam flabbergasted beyond doubt, turned to Niall. "Care to introduce your friend here Ni..."


	9. This Is How We Do

"So is Zayn your friend?" Liam asked, sitting next to Niall on the couch. He didn't really get to know the dark haired boy last night, since the boy left after he apologized. 

 

Niall looked at him, still feeling a little guilty for the whole gun thing and for trying to stab the brunette with a kitchen knife. It was a very melodramatic night, thank god Harry and Louis didn't tag along, he could just imagine the auburn haired boy going crazy with a weapon. 

 

The broad shouldered boy's face seemed to light up, upon realization, "Oohh wait..Is he the guy you were talking about, the complicated one?."

 

The blonde nodded, "yeah he is.." 

 

"I thought so, I remember you telling me this guy was quite the opposite of you." 

 

"Was it because of the gun?." 

 

Liam chuckled, "yeah, but also the way he carries himself, it's different." 

 

'Yes he is quite a character', Niall thought. Plus he's a drug dealer, but Liam doesn't need to know that...

 

"So.. Moving onto more serious matters, why didn't you tell me you were attacked?? That's pretty important Ni." 

 

The blonde had ended up telling the older boy about the attack last night.   
"I know.. But it wasn't that bad, the police are investigating now... And you were having so much fun over there with sophia, I didn't want to worry you.." The Irish lad responded, moving his thumbs against each other. It was true though, all Liam did was worry about him and sometimes he felt guilty for that. 

 

The brunette tugged on the bottom of his shirt, letting out a sigh. "Ni you know I'll always watch out for you, after all your like a little brother to me. It's practically imprinted in my DNA." 

 

Yes, Liam was like Niall's older brother, ever since grade school he looked out for the younger boy. "I just don't want you to think I'm incapable of taking care of myself.." 

 

"Of course I don't think that, look at all you've accomplished, your one of the top academic students of our Uni and your a highly skilled musician. I know you can watch out for yourself." He smiled, nudging the blue eyed boy's shoulder. "So what did the police say though, after everything?" 

 

"They told Louis and me just to be careful, since whoever it was is still out there roaming around." 

 

"You didn't get to see who it was?." 

 

The Irish boy shook his head, "No by the time I got out of the car the fucker was trying to run over Lou, so I had no time to even look. I doubt I would of seen anything though, the sun's glare was blocking out the windshield.." 

 

"Lets just hope they find that twat."   
Liam said, he really didn't want the younger lad to be scared anymore. "Introduce me to Zayn sometime though, I'd like to get to know him a bit more, since your like pretty much dating." His puppy eyes gleamed in the light. 

 

Yes, he would have too. "Okay." The irish lad nodded, gosh he really did miss Liam alot. 

 

-////-////-////-////

 

Niall was there laying in bed, it was a lazy afternoon, plus it was too hot to do anything. They had a pool that was shared by everyone within the building, but the blonde didn't really feel like going out and melting in sun, he'd probably come back red as a lobster anyways. 

 

His phone buzzed, prompting him to reach across his bed and retrieve it from the nightstand. 

 

From Unknown: Hey Blondie (; 

 

He smiled, knowing who it was. The Irish replied soon after saving the number as the dark haired boys'. 

 

From Niall: Hi Zayn (: 

 

From Zayn: Just wanted to check on you, yesterday was quite climatic to be honest. I hope your mate wasn't too scared (; but really I am sorry.. 

 

From Niall: don't worry Liam's okay, he actually wants to meet you properly some time :O 

 

From Zayn: That's fair, we should do that one of these days when were all available...So watcha wearing?? (; 

 

From Niall: blue undies (; I miss you. 

 

From Zayn: bet you look cute, I miss you too (:

 

From Niall: So if I may ask, did you always have that gun?

 

From Zayn: yeah I've had it for awhile, when you live on this side of town, you gotta be able to protect yourself. Don't worry though, I'll protect you too blondie (: 

 

Another text buzzed in. 

 

From Zayn: wanna go out with me tonight? We could go watch a movie and eat afterwards? 

 

From Niall: sure (: what time? 

 

From Zayn: okay, wear something pretty for me yeah? (; I'll pick you up around 6. 

 

From Niall: lol ill try, see you later. 

 

From Zayn: see you in a bit blondie (;

 

Shit, now he's nervous. 

 

-////-////-////-////

 

He looked at himself in the mirror, his head still a tiny bit damp from the shower. Slowly he ran the towel across his hair, drying the front some more, then finally brushed his teeth.

 

The blonde went into his messy room, clothes were still thrown everywhere from when he was going crazy searching for something to wear, he decided on a white t-shirt with a cartoon heart, washed out regular blue skinny jeans with some white high top sneakers. As he took off his towel the Irish boy shivered a little from the cold air from the AC, he quickly slipped on his dark green underwear and began putting on his clothes. 

 

Lastly his fixed up his hair into his usual golden quiff and sprayed some of his cologne on then finished by applying some deodorant. Niall was ready now, his nerves were still charging throughout his body, he's never been on a date before...

 

Liam had gone to the gym so he wrote a small note and taped it to the kitchen refrigerator, telling him he went out with Zayn. Then the door bell rang. 

 

He walked to the door, taking a breath before opening it, leaving the chain on. 

 

"Hey blondie." Zayn smiled standing there looking beautiful as ever. 

 

Niall smiled back, "hold up." He closed the door unlocking the chain and opening it back up. The Bradford boy was wearing an all black apparel, black skinny jeans and vans. His black t-shirt had an eccentric design on the front, blood red swirls mixed with white stars contrasted the black of the shirt. Zayn's tattoos only added to the his bad boy edginess, Niall thought he looked rather sexy. 

 

"Look at you, dressed all cute. Everyone's gonna envy me once they see us." Zayn smiled, going further enough to prove it by letting out a flirty whistle. 

 

The younger boy's cheeks turned pink, gosh he didn't know what he did to deserve someone as beautiful as the tanned boy in front of him. "Thanks, you look pretty fit yourself." He said, trying to sound confident on the last part. 

 

"Thank you blondie." The taller boy walked forward pressing his lips against the blondes'. He slightly bit the younger boy's bottom lip before pulling apart, "so you ready?." 

 

"Yeah just let get my keys." The blonde padded off grabbing the keys from the kitchen counter before locking up. "Okay I think that's it." Niall turned around after shutting the door, he noticed Zayn was watching him. "What?." He asked, worried he had something on his face.

 

"Nothing." The dark haired boy smirked, "lets go," he tipped his head to the car down stairs. 

 

It was still warm outside, even though the sun was beginning to go down. Niall obviously didn't want to get sticky with sweat, it would ruin his hair. He took a moment to breath in the cool air after Zayn had started the car. 

 

The radio started playing a electro pop song, Zayn reached to change it.

 

"Wait.. Can you leave it?" The Irish lad asked. 

 

"Okay, Katy Perry it is." The dark haired boy raised the volume a little and sped off down the street. 

 

' (This is how we do, This is how we do)  
Oh oh  
Sipping on Rosé, Silver Lake sun, coming up all lazy  
(This is how we do)  
Slow cooking pancakes for my boy, still up, still fresh as a Daisy  
Playing ping pong all night long, everything's all neon and hazy' 

 

-////-////-////-////

 

"I still think you should of let me pay for my own ticket, I feel like the girl now.." Niall whined as the entered the lobby of the cinema. 

 

"It is what it is pretty boy." Zayn winked as he gave their tickets to be checked by the door usher. 

 

The blonde sighed, "fine, but at least let me get the snacks." 

 

"Enjoy your movie, down the left screen 9." The girl said giving back their tickets. 

 

"Thanks." Zayn replied as he and Niall walked off, "Well I need to piss so I'll be right back, don't buy anything." He squeezed the younger boy's shoulder and walked towards the restrooms. 

 

Niall of course did not listen, he made his way to the concession counter, "Can I have a large popcorn, and two large Cherry Pepsi's please?" He knew the hazel eyed boy liked Cherry Pepsi, the Irish lad had seen a couple of cans of it in the back seat when they had went to the water park. 

 

"Coming right up, would you like butter on your popcorn?." The concession attendant asked. 

 

"Yes, thank you." The blonde nodded, pulling out his wallet. 'Some candy sounds nice, maybe a serving of nachos...' He thought looking at all his options. 

 

"Niall?" A voice spoke up across the counter. 

 

The blue eyed boy glanced up and immediately recognized the boy, "Josh?" The lad was a fellow classmate who was also majoring in music at Niall's Uni. 

 

"Yeah, how've you been mate? Haven't seen you since school." The ocean eyed boy asked. 

 

"I've been good, just finding a way to pass the time." The blonde smiled. 

 

"I got it." Josh took the popcorn from the attendant who first helped Niall and rang up the cash register. "Anything else?" He smiled back, showing perfect white teeth. 

 

"Um.. " the younger boy looked around, "yeah can I have a bag of the peanut M&M's." 

 

As the Bradford boy came out of the restrooms he noticed the familiar golden haired boy at the concession stand, he was currently chatting with the one of the attendants, Zayn did not like how the other lad was looking at Niall. Quietly he came behind the Irish lad and casually put an arm around the blonde's shoulders "who's this babes?." He asked . 

 

"Oh this is Josh, he was in most of my music classes at school." He gestured his hand towards the ocean eyed boy. "Josh this is.." 

 

Zayn cut him off, "Hi, I'm Zayn." He held out his hand, making sure to hold eye contact. "His Boyfriend." He added. 

 

Niall was caught off guard by Zayn's output. 'Omg Zayn Malik is my boyfriend,' the blonde screamed on the inside, he tried his best to keep himself from jumping right then and there. 

 

"Nice to meet you." Josh replied not really paying attention to Zayn. Then he focused his gaze on Niall, flashing a smile, "Congrats, you guys make a good couple." 

 

'You fake twat, you and I both know you don't mean that' The Bradford boy thought, still keeping his arm around the younger boy. 

 

"Awe thanks josh." The Irish boy gushed while he gave the money to the other boy. 

 

He put the money into the register, "Your welcome, I guess I'll see when school starts up again, have a nice night." 

 

"Yeah, you too, see ya mate." Niall grabbed the popcorn as Zayn took their drinks and the bag of candy. With one last wave the blonde left walking towards the hallway with Zayn. 

 

As they turned left the Bradford boy spoke up, "So... your friend totally has a thing for you." 

 

"Who? Josh?." 

 

"Yeah, it's totally obvious. I don't like it." He dead panned. 

 

Niall laughed, "nahh he's straight, but it doesn't matter, I already have a boyfriend." The younger boy said, his voice gushing with obvious excitement. 

 

"Heh, your cute." Zayn bent down and pecked the blue eyed boy on the lips. 

 

-////-////-////-////

 

"Okay I should really go now." Niall mumbled through his lips as he continued to kiss the dark haired boy. 

 

"Mhhmm," Zayn said pulling away, then laid a few kisses on the blonde's neck, earning a few moans from the younger lad when he gently bit onto the pale skin. 

 

The blue eyed boy was in heaven, Zayn always seemed to know what to do, Niall was basically surrendering as he bent back exposing his throat. He can't believe they were currently making out in the car, where Liam could clearly see if he walked down the stairs. "Okay I gotta go for real this time." He giggled, feeling the older boy's stubble on his soft skin. 

 

"Alright.." The Bradford boy looked up pulling away smirking. The pale boy was panting, his pink lips swollen and full. 

 

"I enjoyed tonight, thanks for taking me out.. on a date." Niall smiled, his blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. 

 

"Your welcome, Sweetdreams blondie ." The hazel eyed caressed the cream colored boy's cheek, then gently laid one final kiss to the pink lips. 

 

As the younger boy got out of the car, he looked back as he heard the sound of the window being lowered down. Zayn was smirking. 

 

"Your bum looks lovely in those jeans." 

 

The blue eyed boy's cheeks turned pink, "Goodnight Zayn." He smiled and walked off towards the stairs to his flat.


	10. Sex Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being a bit late.

"So Jack said he's okay with delivering the big package next month." Harry said while spinning around the computer chair in their office. 

 

Zayn and Harry had ended up buying a small building down by the train tracks to be able to handle their business in private. Louis knew, but he never wanted any part of it, Harry didn't blame him, it was a dangerous job that one could not easily leave. 

 

"Who are we sending with him? Just to make sure it's a smooth delivery." The Bradford boy looked up from his phone locking it. 

 

"I was thinking maybe Brandon and Nick. What do you think??" 

 

Zayn got up, making his way to the window, "Have Gage go instead of Brandon, I don't trust him, he seems like a two face cunt that will screw us over." 

 

Thank god, the curly haired boy thought he was the only one who suspected that too, "good, I don't trust him either, I'll let them know tonight." He paused, skipping over to a new subject. "So.. How are things between you and Niall?." 

 

"It's going pretty good actually, to be quite blunt I don't find myself thinking about other people since we started officially dating. Kind of odd, but it's a good change. I honestly really like him, he's different." He smiled, turning around and looking at Harry. It was true though, things are as new for him as they are for Niall. This is the dark haired boy's first relationship since Zayn dated that one girl when he was 10. 

 

"Wow, that's good mate."

 

The hazel eyed boy smiled, "Thanks for asking though, I know I haven't really been a bloke who talks about his feelings.." 

 

"That drives Lou crazy most of the time." 

 

Zayn laughed, he knows Louis can't stand him most of the time, especially when he's brooding. "I bet it does." 

 

"I'm really happy for you mate.." Harry grinned showing his dimples, "well I'll see you later, Lou wants to meet up for lunch." Harry grabbed his keys as he walked towards the door. "You want anything?" 

 

"Nah it's alright, I'll probably pick something up." 

 

"Okay, see ya." The curly haired boy shut the door behind him as he walked down the hallway. 

 

The Bradford boy pulled his phone back out, wondering if he should text Niall, he hasn't talked to him since Sunday night. It was already wednesday.

 

-////-////-////-////

 

"Niall dear, are you sure that don't want to join us?" Maura's voice came from the phone. 

 

The blonde sighed, "I'm sure mom, Liam's going through a rough time with his girlfriend.." He lied, trying to sound convincing. "I have to be here right now.." 

 

"Oh... okay Niall, I hope Liam feels better soon. I'll let your father know."

 

"Alright, bye mom." 

 

"Bye dear." 

 

He hung up and threw himself back on his bed. His mom really knew how to make him feel guilty, but Niall really did not want to go to US for a month. The blonde would probably be dragged around attending numerous parties full of snobby twats. 

 

"So I didn't know I was going through an emotional crisis." Liam asked walking into the blonde's room. 

 

The Irish lad flushed, covering his face with a pillow, "oh my gosh, I'm sorry, it was the only thing that came to mind.." He said embarrassed. 

 

"It's alright, I know you wouldn't lie unless you really didn't want to go.." The brunette sat down on the bed, patting the younger boy's back. 

 

"I'm really sorry though, I just didn't feel like attending gossip parties all summer. Plus I can't just pack up and leave you, you barely got back." 

 

"Are you sure Zayn isn't a reason also?." The brown eyed boy teased, he knew the boy was crazy for the dark haired lad. 

 

"Okay, he is, but I swear he isn't the main reason." 

 

Liam laughed, "Ni it's fine, I'm just teasing." 

 

"Oh.." The blonde sunk back into his pillow, "Im hungry.." He mumbled into the soft fabric. 

 

"We just had breakfast an hour and a half ago. Gosh I swear, your feeding more than one person by the way you eat." 

 

"Is that supposed to imply that I'm pregnant? Cause it doesn't work that way." Niall rolled onto his back facing the brunette. 

 

Liam rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Um I actually want to talk to you about that...." 

 

Niall's eyebrows shot up, "Oh My God! Did you get Sophia pregnant??!" 

 

"Oh good gracious no, were not ready for that," the broad shouldered boy shook his head. "But okay.. I know it's different when two blokes..." 

 

The blue eyed boy's cheeks turned pink, he wanted the bed to swallow him up right then and there. "Li..." 

 

"Look I know this is uncomfortable for you, but your dating now so things are different. I just want to make sure your using the necessary precautions when you... have sex.." 

 

The blonde brought a pillow up and hugged it, "don't worry I know, use a condoms always. Believe me when I say this, but Zayn is very patient and we decided to wait until I feel ready to... Take things further." 

 

"Oh good, he's a really nice guy for not pressuring you. Just make sure your safe alright?." 

 

Niall nodded, hugging the pillow even tighter. 

 

-////-////-////-////

 

Niall was jogging through the park down the street from his flat, the sun was setting behind the trees, it didn't help at all though. It was still stuffy and warm outside, he was all sweaty, but it felt good. 

 

The driving rhythm of the post-hardcore music did well to keep his stamina up keeping his mind from feeling guilty. The blonde had ended up sneaking off without letting Liam know. 

 

His thoughts shifted over to Zayn. Niall still wonders about the whole drug dealer thing, he hasn't said a word about it, the other boys probably don't even know he knows. Part of him wants to confront the Bradford boy, but then he doesn't want to ruin what they have going right now, the blonde's happy. One thing is certainly just beneath the surface of his subconscious mind, his parents would definitely not approve, even more so if they ever found out the truth about the dark haired boy. 

 

The Irish lad finished up and began his walk back to his flat, taking steady sips from a water bottle he brought from a corner store. His chest and back were sticky and it felt gross, oh well. The summer heat was clinging around the air, it felt miserable even though the sun had gone down, the sky was a soft violet with a shade of orangish pink towards the west. 

 

Niall had prepared to hear a full lecture from Liam when he walked through the front door. Luckily it was locked, only meaning Liam had gone out. He discovered a note on the kitchen counter explaining that the brunette had gone out to dinner with sophia and didn't want to wake the blonde up from his slumber. 

 

Smiling to himself, the younger boy removed the pillows from underneath his blankets that he put there to give the illusion that he was sleeping. He was about to shed his clothes off, only to stop when the door bell rang. Did Liam forget his keys again? 

 

The door bell rang again, Niall huffed, "I'm going!!." He shouted as he practically stomped through the flat to the front door. The blue eyed lad practically pried the locks off, "Liam did you really for-....." He stopped realizing that it wasn't him. 

 

"I don't know if I should feel special, but it seems that everything I come over, you come out shouting and in a bad mood. Should I be concerned?" Zayn smiled teasingly. It must of been partly true because the blonde put his head down, the tips of his ears turning pink like his cheeks. 

 

"Sorry...the heat makes me moody." He said sheepishly, looking up at those beautiful hazel eyes, watching them crinkle at the sides from content. 

 

"Yes and sometimes it influences other things." The older boy smirked as he walked forward and leaned in, his lips meeting the soft pink ones of the Irish lad, Zayn brushed the skin on the nape of the blonde's neck with his fingers, earning a slight groan. 

 

Small sparks went down Niall's spine, sending a signal down to his dick. If the blonde didn't know any better, his was testosterone up, he usually doesn't get aroused so quickly. Tanned hands grabbed him by the hips, slightly going under his shirt teasing the pale skin above his waistband. The blue eyed boy then stopped kissing back, pulling away remembering they were outside against the door frame, "uhh hold on, someone might see us.." He looked around hoping no one saw them because they were practically dry humping. 

 

Zayn looked at the younger boy's flushed face, "Right.." He put his arms under the blonde's thighs, lifting him from just below the bum and walked inside, kicking the door shut as he pushed Niall against the wall. The dark haired boy then began to kiss those pink lips while slightly thrusting his hips forward. 

 

The blue eyed lad moaned, moving his hips to meet the older boy's thrust, he moved his hands tugging up on Zayn's shirt causing the Bradford boy to pull away quickly before discarding his shirt somewhere on the floor around them. Niall stopped to admire the tanned inked skin in front of him, the hazel eyed boy was so beautiful that he felt a bit reluctant on removing his own shirt. 

 

"You like?" The dark haired boy teased, then went on to remove the blonde's shirt. He peppered kisses down the cream colored neck, biting the Irish lad just above the collarbone. 

 

Niall let out a gasp, baring his neck to the older boy in submission as he felt the strong grip at his hips. Zayn kissed up his neck meeting his gaze, his hand lightly touching the waistband of his grey track shorts. 

 

"Is this okay?.." The older boy asked, fingers playing at the hem of the blonde's shorts. 

 

"Yeah.." He panted, his swollen kissed lips full and flushed. 

 

The Bradford boy pulled down the blue eyed boy's shorts and underwear to the knees and wrapped his hand around Niall's hard cock, gently teasing the head with a slight rub from his index finger. A moan escaped from the younger boy's pink lips. 

 

Out of courage, Niall reached and unbuttoned Zayn's jeans and pulled them down slightly reaching down the raven haired boy's underwear and pulled out his cock, it was bigger than the blonde remembered. Slowly he mimicked the hazel eyed boy and began to pump up and down earning a groan from Zayn. 

 

The sounds of fabric rubbing against each other filled the hallway, along with gasps echoing of the walls. 

 

Sweat was starting to accumulate on the small of Niall's back, the cool air from the AC doing nothing to stop the heat he was working up. Zayn's hand sped up, sending him into climax. "Yeah... Ohh.. " the blonde panted, closing his eyes. 

 

"You like that babes? Cum for me pretty boy.." The older lad pumped harder, feeling the familiar warmth settling in his lower stomach. 

 

That made Niall go over the edge, "ooo Zayn," he cummed, shooting all over the tanned hand and arm, a few spots landing on the hazel eyed boy's pants. The blonde's moans muffled as he leaned into the taller boy's shoulder. 

 

"Yeah babes.." The Bradford boy panted as he squirted warm fluid all over the blonde's hand and stomach biting Niall's shoulder. 

 

The Irish lad slid down against the wall, catching his breath and collecting his thoughts after the afterglow. "Wow..." 

 

"That was hot." Zayn slid down next to him, wiping the the little bit of sweat. 

 

Niall smiled reaching to grab his shirt and preceded to wipe the cum off of him. "Here, so you don't have to dirty yours.." He offered the white tee to Zayn. 

 

"Thanks blondie." The raven haired boy took it and began to clean himself. 

 

A few minutes passed, they shared a few lazy kisses, until Niall couldn't stand the sticky feeling of sweat on his skin anymore. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower, I'll be out in a few, don't leave yeah?" He faced the Zayn. 

 

The tanned boy nodded, kissing Niall before the blonde got up heading down the hall. 

 

Niall was in the middle of his shower, rejoicing in the event that just happened. His thoughts swirling as the warm water hit his head, then the door to the the blonde's bathroom opened. 

 

"Is it okay if I join you?." Zayn asked from the other side of the shower curtain. 

 

The younger peered behind and saw the hazel eyed boy's shadow, "um yeah go ahead." They just wanked each other off, he shouldn't be worried about nakedness anymore. Should he?The shower curtain opened behind him, he felt the other lad step in. 

 

"Sorry I couldn't resist.." The taller boy kissed Niall's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's middle. 

 

Niall smiled, "it's alright." He than began to shampoo his hair, the smell of apples filled the air around him. 

 

-////-////-////-////

 

After drying off and locking the front door, Niall changed into a light shirt and some clean underwear. Zayn was barely putting his jeans on when a thought popped into his head. "Is it okay if you stay?" He paused looking as hazel eyes met his gaze, "like it's alright if you can't, I know you work and stuff.." Niall trailed off. 

 

"Yeah I can stay." The tanned boy smiled, his eyes warm with content. He shrugged off his jeans and joined the smaller boy under the cool soft duvet, letting Niall cuddle onto his side. The Irish lad's damp hair touching his bare chest, offering a contrast to his warm skin. 

 

"Goodnight Zayn." 

 

"Sweet-dreams Blondie." He replied, as laid down onto the pillow, Zayn knew there was nowhere else he'd rather be then here with Niall in his arms.


	11. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. Been so busy with school and life. Just thought I should at least try to upload something for all you readers. Lots of love <3

To be honest Niall sort of thought Zayn would have woken up early during the wee hours of the morning to tell him he was leaving, but surprisingly that didn't happen. Instead the blonde couldn't help, but blush when he felt small kisses on the back of his neck, closing his eyes as the hazel eyed lad's lips moved across his pale skin . "Good morning." He giggled before shifting around on the bed to face Zayn. "You didn't leave." His blunt words escaped his mouth causing him to mentally curse. 

 

Zayn's left eyebrow raised curiously, "Why would I leave?" 

 

"Nothing....never mind." Niall brushed it off, maybe a bit too obvious, but oh well you can't blame him. He's still trying to get over the beautiful lad that's in his bed, like common its not fair. 

 

"Your comfortable with this right?" The raven haired lad asks. "Not too fast for you?." 

 

Niall couldn't help but beam at Zayn's politeness, "no.. It's good.. Great actually." He says, watching the other lad's face, hoping the words coming out of his mouth are coherent. "Anyways, we kind of had... a pretty extreme ice breaker.." Niall's cheeks turn pink after the last bit comes out, he's only being honest though. 

 

"Yeah, your right. We did" Zayn smiles, thinking back to the night in the storage closet. 

 

Niall can't help but let his lips curve into a grin. The whole thing was outrageous, but it was hot and sexy, plus Zayn was a very fit lad. Though he thinks it's their two different personalities that make it so electrifying. They contrast each other so well. It might be the tanned boy's tattoos too... 

 

"Ni?" A knock comes from his bedroom door, a voice that is Liam's no doubt. 

 

The blonde doesn't even fully realize the situation until his bedroom door opens. He's shirtless and in bed with another half naked lad. It's silly, but on reflex his hands grasped the cool blue duvet and brought it up to his chest as if that would make everything seem less awkward. 

 

"Hey Ni..." Liam begins, but his words drift on as he takes in the scene in front of him. 

 

A disheveled looking Niall half hidden, cheeks pink and rosy manages to muffle out a "good morning." From the corner of his vision he sees Zayn give the puppy eyed lad a casual wave hello moments after as if that would make everything less weird. 

 

The brunette instantly blushes looking to the floor, "um.. Sorry if I interrupted.. I'll be in the kitchen.." He says a bit rushed leaving the room before closing the door behind him. 

 

Niall's eyes are still glued to the door a minute later until Zayn speaks up relieving the silence. 

 

"Well that went good." 

 

The Irish lad turns his head to see Zayn gazing at him. He doesn't know if he's going mad because a laugh escapes from his mouth causing the hazel eyed lad to smile back. Niall throws himself back onto the bed, "that was horrible." 

 

\--//--//--//--//

 

"Oh my god, did he say anything? Like if you used protection?" Louis smirks prior to taking a sip of tea from his cup. 

 

The blonde had went over to Louis flat around noon hoping to pass the time since there wasn't really much to do at his place. Plus he knew the older lad would enjoy some morning gossip; well Niall's embarrassing morning that is. 

 

Niall roles his eyes, "haha funny. No but seriously, the whole thing was so weird Louis. Liam's is pretty much the older brother I never had; so him catching me in bed with another lad must of been mortifying." He finishes, leaning back against the couch. 

 

The auburn haired lad purses his lips, putting down his cup. The poor blonde across the table is literally shaking with nerves. "Well what did you say? I mean he already knows your gay so there's not really much dwell on." 

 

That did make sense. "We talked a bit after Zayn left for work. You could tell he was avoiding the subject, but I saved us both the embarrassment and brought it up. He said it didn't really bother him much, just surprised him is all." 

 

"Then there's nothing to worry about.. Unless.. Omg you and Zayn.." Louis is practically bouncing on the cushion by now. 

 

Niall lets out a huff, "don't be silly, I told you we were going to wait." 

 

"I know, just teasing posh boy." The cerulean eyed lad smiles before picking up his cup again. "So how is everything going between you two?" He asks after taking a sip of the warm beverage. 

 

"Good." Niall says, messing with an apple from the fruit basket, rolling it back and forth. "It's... Amazing. Whenever I'm around him I honestly feel like my heart is going to thump into my throat. Unpredictable is what it is sometimes." It's true, the dark haired lad constantly challenges his empathic nature. 

 

"Well thats Zayn for you, he seriously goes from brooding to ecstatic in like mere seconds. It's pretty much the reason why I want to kill him sometimes. It's funny because he's always complaining that I'm the one PMSing all the time." The Doncaster lad says while brushing his fringe from out of his face. 

 

\--//--//--//--//

 

"So?" The curly haired lad asks before Zayn leaves. 

 

Zayn raises an eyebrow at the green eyed lad, "so what?" Business was going slow today, nothing but a few deliveries. 

 

Harry gives him a cheeky grin before going on, "I heard you slept over at Niall's last night and got caught." He emphasizes the last two words. 

 

"There was no getting caught involved. Niall's mate Liam merely came and saw us sitting in bed." He brushes it off casually, making it sound as boring as possible. It's true though nothing had happened, other than them cuddling that night and early morning. 

 

"Oh really? Louis must of over exaggerated then." Harry said.

 

Zayn wipes at the dust on his book shelf, squishing his fingers together feeling the grimy dirt, "Hmm not even an hour has passed and you already know. The wanker moves quickly." 

 

"Yes, and he's adorable." 

 

The raven haired boy fake gags, "I think I might vomit." He continues until he's at the door of their office, grabbing his small bag of cash that he has to take to the bank. "I need some air, your sappy shit is giving me intense stomach pain." 

 

"Please, all you ever do these days is smile at your phone whenever a certain blonde texts you," 

 

Zayn gives Harry the finger as he leaves, hearing a few chuckles when the door closes. His thoughts linger on familiar blue eyes as he makes his way down the stairs to front entrance of their building. 

 

The hazel eyed lad is walking to his car when he notices a white slip of paper on the windshield from a few feet away, a groan slips from his mouth when the thought of a parking ticket crosses his mind. That sudden distaste is gone when his fingers grasp the smooth texture of an envelope instead of a slip, curiously he tears it open.

 

A sole item falls out, landing in his palm, it's a photograph. His eyes immediately fall upon familiar blonde hair; Niall. The picture must of been taken without the Irish lad's knowledge because he's throwing the trash out completely unaware of the camera. He turns the photo over to see if any name is written on the back, but all he finds is a small sentence in red ink. 'Be careful, your new flavor's expiration date draws near'. 

 

\--//--//--//--//

 

Niall had come back home after his little talk with Louis, the Doncaster lad had invited him to lunch with Harry, but he declined not wanting to intrude. 

 

The blonde was making a sandwich for himself when he heard the front door open and close. No doubt it was Liam coming from a lunch date with Sophia; those two were so cute together. He was spreading mayonnaise on a slice of bread when Liam came into the kitchen. 

 

"Hey. You doing okay?" The broad shouldered lad asked as he opened the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. 

 

"Yeahh.. Why?" He replied, maybe too awkwardly cheery if you ask him.

 

Liam raised peeked out from the refrigerator door, "don't know, you looked like that jar or mayonnaise was going to swallow you up or something." He paused until it clicked, "wait..are you still embarrassed about me walking in on you and Zayn?" 

 

Damn. "Umm... Okay.. Sorry it's just.." The blonde started, only he struggled to continue. 

 

Liam let out a laugh, walking towards the shorter lad, " honestly Ni, it's okay. I've told you before, I have no problem with you being gay. Love is love." He said, putting his hand on Niall's shoulder. 

 

Niall nodded his head as he felt the strong reassuring grip of his mate, he might even had a bit of moisture collecting in his eyes, but no one needed to know that. He's a sensitive lad, it's in his nature. "Thanks, I just..something like that has never happened." He said, letting out a small nervous chuckle. 

 

"Yeah..but it's alright. It's practically normal. It happens. Heaven forbid all the times you walked in on Sophia and me."

 

The tips of Niall's ears turn pink as he remembers. 

 

"See? No need to get all worked up about this morning. It's all good." Liam says after drinking out of his water bottle. 

 

Niall nods, releasing any weights from earlier in one breath. "Do you want a sandwich?" He gestures to the bread on the island top. 

 

"Nahh you go ahead, I just had lunch with Sophia." The brunette rubs his full stomach. "I think I'm gonna go clean my room, haven't folded my bed in like two days." He chuckles lazily before heading off down the hall. 

 

On his fourth hour of binge watching The Secret Circle on Netflix, the blonde's phone buzzes causing him to dreadfully disturb his current state on the couch. He unlocks his phone and sees a new message from Zayn; the teen sits up. 

 

From: Zayn 

Hey, want to go for a drive in an hour ? x

 

The Irish lad waits a few seconds before responding.

 

From: Niall 

Yeah, alright. Everything okay?

 

As much as he loves the little 'x' that Zayn put, Niall can't help but think about it. The raven haired lad has never texted that before, maybe it's a sign of them getting closer? Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I'll update as soon as I can (: comment if you'd like.


End file.
